


In love with a criminal

by SassyLaurenTheKiller



Series: Peaky Blinders/History [1]
Category: Peaky Blinders
Genre: 1919 - Freeform, Annoyed Thomas, Attempted Rape, Betrayal, Birmingham, Blood, Build up, Caring, Death, Emotional, Engagment, F/M, Gang, Hard to get, Heartbreak, Hurt, Marriage, Murder, Near Death Experiences, No rights for women, Obsession, POV Original Female Character, Peaky Blinders - Freeform, Pregnancy, Sad, Sexism, Smut, Violence, Wars, child birth, descrimination, letter writing, old england, stubborn attitude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 40,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyLaurenTheKiller/pseuds/SassyLaurenTheKiller
Summary: Birmingham 1919 was not a good year for women, it was a mans world. The war had ended last year and England were still suffering the consequences of it all. The gang Peaky Blinders runs Birmingham they were feared but also respected much like the Kray brothers were in London in the 90s, of course they weren't around yet. Lauren was a disgrace of a lady for this age, she was young, deviant, rebellious, stubborn and outspoken, all the things a lady shouldn't be. She wouldn't let any man overpower her other than her father and she refused to date any man or show any affection to one. On her second day on the job at a family friends work, which happened to be a bar, She meets Thomas Shelby the leader of Peaky Blinders and her attitude seems to attract his attention.





	1. Birmingham

**Author's Note:**

> I love Peaky Blinders and history so I couldn't help myself from writing this, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Moving to from Manchester to Birmingham was a big step for me, I was moving with my family to try and ease my brother, he'd not long ago gotten out of the army and after the war we figured a new change of scenery may do him well and perhaps he could start a family of his own. My mother was a stay at home mother which wasn't exactly rare these days, my father was a coal miner and my sister was...well she was pretty much a whore, she went from man to man with no dignity and she'd gotten herself quite the reputation for herself, I despised her and I think she could tell. My mother was continuously lecturing me for my attitude towards people, apparently it wasn't lady like and was going to get me into quite a lot of trouble one day but I didn't really care, I didn't have any plans for marring anyone. My life was rather fine without the need of a man in my life, I'd rather keep my dignity than submit to any man and for that reason, I'm my brothers favourite and my father saw me as quite the treasure.

We'd moved to a 4 bedroom terraced house in the town, not far away from the local pub in town. My room was small with my double bed, wardrobe, draws and enough room for my writing equipment. My other siblings and my parents had the larger rooms.

My father had informed me of a job at one of his friends local pubs, The Garrison Pub. He'd informed me to talk with the landlord who was called Harry Fenton, much to my mothers dismay. She'd heard the rumours of the Peaky Blinders but I wasn't frightened of them in the slightest. My dark hair was wore in a pompadour style and I wore a black organza silk bodice, something else that didn't exactly go in favour of the public, my love for black clothing. Netherless, I pushed open the door to the pub to find it empty and who I assumed was the landlord, staring at me from a table he was in the middle of wiping down. His blue eyes look over at me with curiosity and he stopped wiping down the table and stood up straight.

"Can I help you love?"His Birmingham accent was strong, you could tell and I suddenly felt extremely out of place but my confident facade remained. My blue eyes looked over his appearance, dark hair and traditional barman clothes.

"I'm here about the Job opening, my names Lauren Dixon."I spoke clearly and he shakes his head laughing slightly.

"You're Lee's daughter?"Harry questions me with a almost shocked reaction.

"Yes, is there a problem?"My voice is a mixture of defensive and also confusion, I didn't understand where this man was going with this.

"Well, it's just. You're nothing like the other one, Leanne is it? You're too nice, besides the opening is filled."Harry lies to me in attempt to protect me, little did he know he'd misjudged me.

"That is a damn equivocation sir and I can surely tell you right now Harry that I can be quite a handful when needed, so please don't attempt to deceive me and please don't ever compare me to that dishonourable harlot, I only have one sibling in my eyes and that's my brother, James."My words are slightly raised as my patience wears slightly thin due to the comparison to my sister and the way he'd misjudged me.

Harry's eyes seem to widen in shock and he shakes his head laughing. "I'd watch who you talk to with that manner some men around here don't take kindly to that type of attitude from a lady...You're just too pretty young lady, the likes of the peaky Blinders would come in here and have you up the wall and there wouldn't be anything we could do to stop them."Harry explains and my eyes soften at his sweetness but I did need this job, I had to prove myself to him.

"I'd like to see them try..."I mumble to myself quietly before clearly my throat and looking over to him. "I can sing, I've sang all my life."I confess to Harry before walking over to him and taking the piece of cloth he was using to wipe the table down from him. I dip my hand into a bucket of water without hesitation and squeeze it in my hand. "Jeremiah Jones a ladies man was he. Ev'ry pretty girl he loved to spoon: Till he found a wife, and down beside the sea, went to margate for the honeymoon; But when he strolled along the promenade with his little wife, just newly wed. He got a awful scare, when someone strolling there, come up to him and winked and said: Hello! Hello! Who's your lady friend? Who's the little girlie by your side? I've seen you with a girl or two. Oh! Oh! Oh! I am, surprised at you."I sing a little of Who's your lady friend? While cleaning the table with a cloth, Harry seems mesmerised by my voice and the fact I'm multitasking.

He smiles at me and gently places a hand on my arm. "Fine, start later tonight and we'll see how you do."Harry tells me with a gentle expression, his eyes still seemed to show a slight glimpse of worry though.

I'm sure it isn't going to be that bad.


	2. I beg your pardon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren meets the infamous Thomas Shelby for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you all already like it so much! Thank you for your support!

Needless to say my first night on the job was rather easygoing, it wasn't that busy and Harry said it tends to be like that on some nights and that it could end up a nightmare tomorrow.

Back at home my brother hadn't shut up about the Peaky Blinders to myself and our parents, he said that someone called Thomas Shelby had found him and something about them being in the war together.

"Where is our sister?"James finally questions me out of nowhere, my blue eyes flick up from my meal which I wasn't even eating, it was Shrimp Ramekins and I wasn't exactly a fan.

"I'm not sure, perhaps you should try the local whore house."I mumble in reply to my brother, earning a slight laugh from him, we both hated my sisters behaviour.

"Lauren Dixon! Don't disrespect your family in such a manner and stop mumbling young lady and eat your food, there are many out there."My mother lectures me while slapping me slightly with a cloth before returning back to the kitchen.

My father was sat in the chair in the corner of the room his skin slightly dirty from the coal mines, he was home from the mine for now and we're not sure if he's going to go back, since the war tradition exports such as steel and coal were at a great loss which means my father and many other mine workers were at risk of losing their jobs and if that happens our family may suffer greatly, which is why my brother has started working with Peaky Blinders.

"What bar is it you're working at again?"My brother questions me as his brown eyes look over my dress style, I was wearing a old red dress which had a horizontal layered look, that's right I wore red, which wasn't exactly a favoured colour of the time. If you wore red many just assumed you were a courtesan.

"The Garrison."I inform him while pushing my food over to him, I wasn't really hungry. My brother just stared at me but didn't say anything, my sister comes walking into the kitchen, her dark brown hair worn up in the same hair style as mine and wearing a lilac layered dress. She walks past me, a angered look aimed at me which I just ignored, I wouldn't lower myself to her level and rise at her attempts to provoke me.

Later that night I walked into the Garrison pub to see that it's packed with people, I could barely move through them but thankfully Harry helped me.

"Is it usually like this when football is on?"I question Harry as I get behind the bar and start helping out with the serving.

"You know about the match?"Harry questions me with a light laugh as he wipes down where punters have split their drinks.

"Of course I do, my brother and father haven't shut up about it."I laugh out while moving to where someone was knocking through a door. I was met with bright blue eyes and dark hair that was covered by a flat cap, he had distinctive cheekbones and he was actually rather handsome. He avoided eye contact with me and was too busy looking around.

"I'll have a bottle of rum."His strong Birmingham accent pretty much orders me and my eye brows raise.

"A whole bottle?"I question him, wondering who he thought he was to order me around. His bright ocean blue eyes move to meet mine once he heard my voice, he probably didn't expect a woman to respond to him.

"A whole bottle."He responds with his blue eyes hooked on me, drawing me in but I repel and fight against his good looks.

"Some manners wouldn't go amiss."I mumble to myself as I walk off to get the bottle of rum, Harry moves behind me and whispers down my ear.

"Whatever it is, it's on the house."My eyes furrow is confusion as he says that, what makes this guy so important to get him free drinks? I make my way back over to this strange man who's eyes don't seem to have let me out of his sight this whole time.

"Harry said it's on the house."I tell him as I slide him the bottle of rum but he still doesn't seem to leave, he just keeps staring at me.

"Are you a whore?"He questions me in a serious tone of voice, my eyes shoot up to scowl at him, maybe it's because of my dress colour? Or possibly the fact I'm a woman working in a bar...Either way, thats rude.

"I beg your pardon?"My voice is defensive but I needed to make sure he was serious, his features don't change and they remain serious.

"Because if you're not then you're in the wrong place."He tells me while swigging on his bottle of rum. I clear my throats before standing my ground, as I said before, no man belittles or overpowers me.

"My place is wherever I want it to be, I'm not subjected to one place all the time and I'm not kept under someone's thumb at all times, I'm free to do as I please and be where I please."I stand up to him and he seems rather shocked by that, he takes a swig of his drink and looks over at Harry who stands behind me."I am no whore. I refuse to let any man hold any power over me or take my dignity away from me. So if it is a whore you're looking for, contact my elder sibling, I'm sure she'd be flattered to entertain you because unlike a lot of women these days, I actually carry myself with a substantial about of pride."And with that, I turn away from him and leave him standing there, what I didn't see was the slight smirk he had on his lips before he put his cigarette in his mouth and walked away.

"Are you mad? You can't talk to him like that...Do you have any idea who that was?"Harry questioned me with worry in his tone as he looks at the man going into the back room.

"No and I do not care to find out if I'm being completely honest with you."I tell him as I take some money off one of the punters, I showed him a gentle smile which he generously returned.

"That was Thomas Shelby, the leader of the Peaky Blinders. When I tell you it's on the house, you don't talk to them because if they decide that they want you then there's nothing any of us can do. Lucky for you, Thomas hasn't wanted a women since he got back from the war."Harry informs me and I just sigh heavily while continuing to tend to the bar.

"I'm not afraid of The Peaky Blinders."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos for more!


	3. Singing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren once again stands up to Tommy who seems to like her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy you're all enjoying this so I gladly give you more!

It had been a pretty busy night once again in the Garrison and I was really settling into the job, of course I wasn't exactly a fan of the punters eyes being all over me, I was wearing another of my red dresses except this one was more of a evening gown with my dark hair worn down for a change. This crowd had been rowdy tonight and Harry said he'd had no luck in being able to calm them, A bright idea had sprung to mind and I quickly climbed up onto a chair.

"In Flanders fields the poppies blow between the crosses row on row."I start to sing confidently and everyone in the room turned to look at me, I suddenly felt really small amongst everyone but I kept my confident facade and looked to the back of the room.

"That mark our place; and in the sky. The larks still bravely singing fly."I continue singing and Suddenly, everyone in the room joined in and Harry looked at me in amazement.

"Scarce heard amid, the guns below. We are the dead, short days ago. We loved, felt dawn, saw sunset glow, loved and were loved and now we lie, In Flanders fields, In Flanders fields. And now we lie, In Flanders fields. Take up our quarrel with the foe: To you from failing hands we throw. The torch, be yours to hold it high. If ye break faith with us who die. We shall not sleep, though poppies grow. In Flanders fields, In Flanders fields"Suddenly Everybody stops singing and I notice that The Peaky Blinders have walked into the Garrison but instead of stopping and climbing down from the chair.

I continue to sing on my own while keeping direct eye contact with the leader of The Peaky Blinders, Thomas Shelby who seems to be staring at me."We shall not sleep, though poppies grow, In Flanders fields, in Flanders fields, in Flanders fields."I finally finish and keep my blue eyes on Thomas's.

Harry quickly comes rushing over to The Peaky Blinders."Hey Tommy, It's been a while since we've had singing in here, isn't it?"Harry's voice was filled with worry and every single member of the Peaky Blinders seemed to be staring me down, including my brother who's now started working with them.

"And why do you think that is Harry?"Tommy questions Harry before taking a drag of his cigarette and moving with the rest of them.

I finally stepped down from the chair and walked over to Harry who was shaking his head at me.

"If I were you I'd stay out of Tommy's way after yesterday and now this."Harry whispers to me, basically telling me to go home, I turned to face him with  anger ridden features.

"Why is everybody so bloody terrified of them? What's wrong with singing?"I raise my voice slightly earning a few looks from punters.

"Nobody has sang in here since the war Miss...I suggest you go home early."He tells me and it's more of a order than a suggestion, I wanted to argue with him but I couldn't, I just did as he told me to and went home.

A week later and I hadn't seen or heard much from my brother but I assumed he was angry with my attitude towards The Peaky Blinders but if he knew anything about me then he should've known that I wasn't one to bow down before a man, Peaky Blinder or not. I was on a walk into town to escape my god awful sister, I was in a white blouse and a black flared skirt, my hair was curled down with a braided crown. My walk was peaceful, I felt near enough free, although such a thought was surely ludicrous. I was suddenly spooked when I nearly walked into a white stallion in the rather empty streets. I looked up at the rider to be greeted by the same ocean blue eyed Peaky Blinder leader from The Garrison Pub.

"I'm sorry."I apologise as Tommy climbs down from the horse to calm him properly.

"What's his name?"I impulsively end up questioning Tommy who's blue eyes flick from the horse to me. I loved horses, I loved all animals.

"He doesn't have one."Tommy replies as he lights himself a cigarette and looks over me.

"You should name him. Everything deserves a name."I tell him and he doesn't reply so I clear my throat, I felt like I should probably try to make up for some of my rude behaviour."My names Lauren Dixon by the way."I introduce myself to him and he nods while taking a drag of his cigarette.

"I know who you are, Your James's little sister, your brother has told me all about you."Tommy informs me as his blue eyes look over me once again, my eyes furrow, was that good or bad? I must have made some sort of impression on him.

"I see my behaviour towards you has left you some kind of opinion on me, no doubt a bad one."I respond to him as my blue eyes fall to the floor until Tommy speaks.

"What makes you think that?"He questions me while blowing out a puff of smoke from his cigarette.

"Because I am but a women, a women that speaks her mind freely and as a man you should see that as a crime."I tell him in a confident tone of voice, Tommy looks over me as he throws a cigarette on the floor, putting it out."I want to do singing at the bar at least once a week. Not only is it good for me but it's good for the people."I tell Tommy who just simply stares at me, most likely trying to intimidate me to back down."Harry said he'd ask but I feel he's too scared to."I explain to him and watch as he looks more intrigued by me.

"And your not scared to ask me are you?"Tommy finally questions me as he strokes the horses neck.

"No, I'm not."I speak confidently, it's a facade but he doesn't seem to see through that.

"Buy yourself a nice dress."He tells me as he climbs up into his horse confidently, I simply stare at him in confusion.

"And why exactly should I do that?"My words come out a little bit more defensive than intended.

"Because you'll be coming to the races with me."He tells me as he makes his horse walk forward slightly, how dare he just tell me what I'm doing! My eyes glare up at him.

"What gives you the right to tell me what to do? I don't give a damn who you are, I'm not just going to go to races with you and jump to your beckon call."My voice raises slightly at him before I storm off away from him.

I head to the Garrison to open up, Harry was taking the day off and I was to tend the bar on my own today.

The bar wasn't as busy as expected today which was good, it was relaxing for my first time tending the bar on my own, no sign of any Peaky Blinders and no sign of trouble, just the usual daily punters that come to tell their sob stories and drink away their sorrows, tragic really but as a barmaid, your job was to also be their own personal psychiatrist. It came to closing time and just as I was closing the door someone placed their hand in the way to stop me and it was once again, Tommy Shelby.

"We're closed."I tell him in a confident voice as he stood outside in the rain, drenched.

"Just get me a drink of whisky."He says while sighing heavily and making his way into the pub, taking off his flat cap and throwing himself into a chair.

I roll my eyes and lock the front door to the pub so no one else would barge in before I walk behind the bar and grab a bottle of whisky and two glasses.

"Do you want company or would you rather be alone because I cannot promise to be good company."I tell him as I stand by the table he sat at and poured him a drink of whisky.

"I don't mind the company."He says as he lifts the glass of whisky to his lips, taking a sip of the golden liquid.

"How's your beautiful horse?"I question him with a heavy sigh following shortly after as I pour myself a glass of whisky. It takes a while for him to answer, almost like he's trying to think of a answer.

"I've just put a bullet in its head."He finally breathes out and I just simply stare at him before taking a drink of my whisky.

"Charming...Why exactly did you do that?"I breath out with a valiant tone of voice, my free hands fingers were drumming subconsciously. He watched me drink and then he simply said.

"Because he looked at me the wrong way, nobody should look at me the wrong way."Tommy's voice were rather dark, almost like they were aimed at someone. My blue eyes stared into his for a few moments before I reply with.

"What about talking to you the wrong way? I seem to find myself subconsciously doing that repetitively. Are you going to put a bullet in my head?"My words were more like a bite, I didn't like the fact he'd killed that beautiful horse, perhaps it was for the best. It may have had something wrong with it.

"No, I wouldn't put a bullet in your head."He replies in a more gentle tone and I just simply take another drink of my whisky.

"Shouldn't you be drinking wine or something more..."He starts discriminating and I quickly sigh before interrupting him.

"More ladylike? Most likely but you should be able to tell by now that I don't really like to follow the rules."I could've sworn I saw him nearly smile at that which is something I've never actually seen him do.

"What exactly is your reason for hating men?"Tommy questions me with curiosity filled features as he tops his glass up once again.

"Where do I start? You're all egotistical, sexually motivated, dominating creatures who treat women like walking butchers meat. You all play around with us and our hearts like we mean and feel nothing and then when you've had your fun, you leave us to feel betrayed, broken and used."I rant out while taking my glass from Tommy who had just topped it up for us.

"I can agree with you there on that. Not all men are like that though."He tells me while he drinks his drink, his blue eyes watching me as I practically spit out my drink from laughing at that.

"Well, when you find one to back up your statement, come and find me."My words nearly get another smile from him.

"I don't think it's that though. I think something's happened to you. I think you got pregnant in Manchester and the man is exactly who you described before and then you moved here to start a new life and forget about your past life."Tommy guesses while lighting himself a cigarette, I slowly lean over to table to him.

"Actually, I'm a virgin because as I said before, I refuse to let a man take my dignity. Do not assume to know me when you don't."My voice is warning and I slowly sit back in my seat, scowling over at him. He takes a drag of his cigarette, not intimidated in the slightest.

"I respect that. That may not of happened but something did, didn't it?"He guessed and my eyes immediately go from his to the table, avoiding eye contact with him. He just knows at me, knowing he's right before he says.

"I'll buy you the dress for the races."My eyes shoot back up to look at him, his expression is serious as always.

"I told you that I wasn't going with you, what part of that don't you understand?"My voice is filled with disbelief and his eyes just stare me down intimidatingly.

"I'm sure two pounds will get you a nice dress."He continues deliberately ignoring my words while he thinks with his cigarette in one hand and his glass of whisky in his other."The king will be there..."He tells me as he watches me drink my whisky, my eyes widen slightly."King Billy fucking Kimber."Tommy says sounding a little like he's about to rant away to himself, I couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"Well then, make it three pounds."I tell him and watch as his eyebrows furrow in confusion to my words.

"Why three pounds?"He questions me with no anger just curiosity.

"Because I expect an expensive dress if you expect me to go to these horse races. I have a reputation to uphold."I tell him with a smirk on my lips as I lift my drink to my lips. He doesn't say anything to me but he just watches.

"I'm also adding the fact I am now allowed to sing to our deal."I tell him in a valiant tone and he just puts his cigarette out and watches me.

"Since when?"He asks me in a still calm voice, not exactly bothered by my attitude anymore.

"Since I said so."I tell him while keeping direct eye contact with him, he doesn't argue and just simply asks.

"What can you sing?"I smile softly to myself before I down my drink.

"Anything."I tell him with confidence in my self, suddenly he pulls out a chair beside him.

"Stand on this chair then."He orders me while slapping the chair rather hard, I slowly stand up and step up onto the chair so I'm towering over him.

"Happy or sad?"I ask him curiously while looking down into his beautiful blue eyes. He seems to think for a moment before he finally says.

"Sad.."His voice seemed to change, he sounded down and it hurt me a little.

"Okay but I should warn you, I'll break your heart."I tell him in a playful tone and a bright smile on my lips.

"Already broken."He tells me in a down voice, I couldn't help but look at him sympathetically, I may sound heartless at times but this was just sad.

"They were summoned from the hill-side. They were called in from the glen, And the country found them ready. At the stirring call for men. Let no tears add to their hard-ship: As the soldiers pass along and although your heart is breaking, make it sing this cheery song. Keep the home-fires burning while your hearts as yearning, though your lads are far away, they dream of home. There's a silver lining, through the dark clouds shining. Turn the dark cloud inside out, till The boys come home."I sing gently for him and watch as his head falls down, he can't even look at me and that's when I realise just how broken he is and it's all because of the war.

I climb down off the chair and watch as he looks up at me. Nothing much was said after that but he went home not long after and as did I. I don't understand why everyone is so afraid of this man, he isn't scary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos for more!


	4. The start of the letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren's family find out about her business with The Peaky Blinders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you're all enjoying this so much, I have high hopes for this story!

I didn't have many customers so I was daydreaming about something that happened the other day, some man named King Billy who I'd come to realise was the person Tommy was in about had come into the Garrison with his men, demanding to see The Peaky Blinders and that's exactly who he got to see in the end, Tommy cleared the pub and I had quickly rushed over with rum and glasses for them all again.

"Go."Tommy had told me with the same serious expression as always.

"I never agreed with women in bars but I don't mind when they look like that."I had heard Billy say to Tommy as I'd started heading for the exit.

"Excuse me?"My voice was angered as I looked over at Billy.

I watched as Tommy's eyes had closed and his head had fallen down for a moment.

"Not a well behaved one I see. Women are to be seen and not heard."Billy had yelled over to me and Tommy quickly scowled at him before looking over at me.

"Go."He told me once again, causing me to have to bite my tongue and walk away.

I can still remember how his perverted eyes roamed me and I didn't like it at all."I'll have a bottle of rum and three glasses."A familiar voice spoke from beside me, causing me to jump slightly. That damn window that led to the Peaky Blinders little meeting room.

"Scotch or Irish?"I finally ask once I'd got over the little scare he'd given me.

"Irish."He tells me whilst taking his cigarette out of his mouth, watching my every move closely, I'd seen him around a lot more lately and I'd gotten used to it.

"I'm having second thoughts on going to these races."I confess to him as I place the bottle and glasses on the little window.

"And whys that?"He asks me as he moves the bottle and glasses to the table in his little room.

"Because I don't particularly like that Billy fucking Kimber and the way his eyes seem to struggle to keep above the neck."I explain to Tommy with a disgust laced voice and he doesn't seem to mind my swearing, which is rather rare in a man.

"He seems to think he's a ladies man."He tells me as he puts his cigarette back in his mouth.

"Well then, I want an extra three pounds and ten shillings."I tell him as I walk to serve a punter, Tommy stood watching me with a blank expression.

"I'm already spending two pounds on you."He informs me while I take the money from the punter and give him his glass of whisky.

"I know but if you expect me to be there then you better prove that you want me there. Besides I bet you spent a fortune on a suit."I say as I turn back around to look back at Tommy who was still stood at the window, exhaling his cigarette smoke.

"No need love, all my suits are on the house otherwise the house ends up on fire."He tells me in a intimidating tone of voice, my eyes roll impulsively at him.

"Right, well. If you expect me to look good on your arm then..."I breath out to him and he just smirks at me before starting to close the window.

"It's not me you're dressing to impress."He tells me as he closes the window, I looked over at the window once he said that but he was gone...what was that supposed to mean?

Suddenly two men walked into the bar and Tommy greeted them before he led them into his room. It wasn't long before singing was heard from the room, which made me furrow my eyebrows in confusion. Not long after one man was being dragged out by the other and Tommy came out laughing.

"Ey, I thought we were only allowed to sing once a week and that days been and gone."I complain to him and he just laughs shaking his head before he comes to stand at the bar.

"His minds gone since the war."He tells me whilst gesturing for a glass and drunk which I give him.

"I shall let you off then."I breath out boredly while leaning on the bar.

"Right, so you want a even more expensive dress then."He questions me while keeping direct eye contact with me.

"If you expect me to attend, yes and if I am being completely honest with you I cannot afford such things myself. My father may very well lose him job soon."I tell him while he lifts his glass of rum up to his lips.

"What does your father do?"He questions me with a curious expression, his lips still hovering over his glass.

"He's a coal miner."I inform him without hesitation due to my recent found trust in him. He places his now empty glass down on the table and signals for a top up.

"I'll buy you a nice dress and have it delivered to you."He tells me while taking his glass and making his way back to his room.

Later that night I was sat with my Brother, mother and father in a night gown, my hair worn down. My mother looked exhausted from all the cleaning, cooking and shopping she'd been doing but yet she was still sewing in the corner and my father was reading the paper in his armchair with a glass of rum. A record was playing on the record player for everyone to listen to, I was writing some creative writing at the dinner table and my brother was just basically drinking. There was a knock on the door and my mother stopped what she was doing to stand herself up and answer it.

"A delivery for Miss Lauren Dixon from Sir Thomas Shelby."I hear a man in a proud tone of voice tell her as he hands her a wrapped gift and a letter.

My mother thanks and him and then slowly closes the door, her blue eyes search to find me. I had stopped writing to look over at her and she slowly makes her way to the kitchen table where she places them down.

"Who is Thomas Shelby young lady?"My mother finally questions me in a worried tone of voice, I push myself up out of my chair at the dining table.

"Thomas Shelby? Tommy Shelby?"My brother finally speaks up as he walks towards the dinner table, I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes."That's who these are from and they are definitely for her?"My brother continues as he looks as the expensive wrapping and the near hand writing on the envelope.

"Yes, they're for me. He wants me to go to some race with him. I told him that he'd have to buy me a expensive dress if he expected me to go, I never thought he'd actually buy one. I kept making the cost higher but I guess he's pretty persistent."I confess to my mother and brother, my brother looks at me worried before quickly saying.

"You cannot go to that race. King Billy owns the races, send the dress back. You're not working at the bar after tomorrow's shift either."My brother starts to control me and I furrow my eyebrows at him."I think me and Tommy need to have a talk."He growls out and watches as I take the wrapped gift and the letter and quickly rush upstairs with them, completely ignoring him.

I slowly unwrap the gifts ribbon and reveal the dress, it was a royal purple evening dress and it was very clearly expensive, it was practically lace with gems decorating it. I'd of returned this without my brothers order. I opened the letter that had my name on it and read it.

_Dear Lauren,_

_You expected a expensive dress and here you have it, this dress is practically fit for royalty but I shouldn't need to tell you that due to the colour and gems. If I've read your character correctly then I will no doubt expect this back because you'll either believe you don't deserve such or you will be offended by thinking I'm trying to belittle you, which I of course am not. I should no doubt expect your father or brother seeking me out too but it will be worth it,_

_From Tommy Shelby._

I read the letter and couldn't help but smile to myself I wrapped up the gift again and got out a piece of paper.

_Dear Tommy,_

_I admire your determination and persistence but I only requested an expensive dress in hopes it would perhaps change your mind. I cannot accept such expensive things from you although I really do appreciate the thought, it flatters me that you think me worth such value. I suggest you give this dress to a girl who's worthy of your affections and that girl is not me. I shall no longer be working at The Garrison after tomorrow as my brother shall be replacing my place and you'll no doubt appreciate his company more anyway._

_From Lauren Dixon._

After writing and placing the letter in a envelope, I hid the letter in the gift and quickly headed down the stairs to my brother."The dress was fit for Royalty brother but do take it back for him, I'm not worth such value."I tell my brother as I hand him the gift and he gladly takes it back from me.

** Tommy's POV **

I sat with a glass of rum in one hand and a cigarette in another in my room. When suddenly someone knocked on my bedroom door.

"It's open."I yell for whoever it is while I take a drag of my cigarette, suddenly James walked through and stared at me.

"I'm here to return this gift you sent my little sister. I don't know what you want with her but I don't want her part of this."James angrily told me as he placed the dress down on my side table.

"I like her and if she wants to be a part of this world then there isn't a thing you can do about it."I tell him seriously while taking a drink of my rum.

James didn't seem to like that response and he quickly growled before storming out of the room. I looked over to the gift and saw a letter poking out from inside the wrapping, I gently slid it out to realise that it was a reply to my letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and Kudos for more!


	5. Perseverance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren's family give her some devestrating news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you all love this so much and this chapter is probably going to shock you all but not as much as the one after it! Enjoy :)

_Dear Lauren,_

_Don't think so lowly of yourself because of your past, everything that was once broken can be repaired. You're worth a lot more than you may assume, if you do not meet me at 9am at the Garrison in this dress on the day of the race then you leave me no choice but to collect you from your home._

_From Tommy Shelby._

_Dear Tommy,_

_Such hypocritical words coming from someone who does not allow himself to be fixed. I shall not be attending the race as I'd rather not lower myself for another mans entertainment. Now if you'd please stop with this stubborn behaviour Mr. Shelby, I am sure there are plenty of other girls willing to attend the race with you wether it's out of fear or fantasy._

_From Lauren Dixon._

_Dear Lauren,_

_I'm broken beyond repair after the war and I wish I could be fixed but I can't, I've tried. There's a confession for you. Many ladies may want to attend but I haven't asked them, I've asked you. Their shilling isn't worth my dime._

_From Tommy Shelby._

_Dear Tommy,_

_Flattery won't get you anywhere Tommy and I'm no personal psychiatrist, I'm barely even a barmaid anymore, so why confide in me? You barely even know me._

_From Lauren Dixon._

The letters had been going back and forth all night, much to my brothers displeasure. Tommy had sent one of his men to deliver and mail the letters back and forth, he was persistent.

Today was supposed to be my last day on the job but that's if I do as I'm told. I wore a deep purple horizontal layered style dress, Tommy had sent it as another gift and I actually liked it, my straight dark hair was worn down with a braided crown.

I walked into The Garrison to see two of the Peaky Blinders staring at me from a booth. Once I was behind the bar they both came over to the bar.

"Alright darling?"The older looking one questions me with a broad Birmingham accent.

My eyes look over the two men and a feel of uncertainty washes over me.

"I'm okay thank you, what can I get you boys?"I ask the pair with a small smile, trying to hide my nerves. What is it with these Peaky Blinders talking to me?

The younger one who seemed to be chewing on a match decided to answer me."A bottle of scotch and two glasses please sweetheart."His accent was a lot more difficult to understand compared to the other one but I did what was asked of me.

Suddenly another man walks into the bar to join them.

"Arthur, John."I kept my head down at the sound of the voice, knowing full well that it was Tommy.

"Make that three glasses darling, alright Tommy."The oldest tells me and pick up another glass, even though I'm not looking, I can feel eyes on me.

"I have something to make up for leaving you out in everything we were doing, remember in the war, you used to say that if you came home you'd want to own your own pub?"I hear Tommy saying to someone.

I finally turn around and place the glasses down on the the bar, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

"Yeh."The older one answers Tommy with a look of confusion.

I pour the scotch into the three glasses for the men.

"Tar darling."The younger one says to me with a flirtatious wink.

I was about to walk away before I heard Tommy."Lauren sweetheart get a extra glass and pour yourself a glass."

Which makes me breath out a sigh of annoyance, I hated being told what to do but like a idiot I did it anyway, I grabbed another glass and poured myself a glass of scotch and watched as Tommy looked me up and down, looking at my dress, the dress he'd given me as a gift.

"You can still do Arthur, there's a place nearby. It's yours."Tommy tells him.

I lift the glass up to my lips, awkwardly listening in. Arthur's eyes light up before he frames Tommy's face in his hands smiling at him, Tommy laughs at him.

"You're going soft Tommy..."Arthur tells him before gesturing for his brothers to follow him out of the pub.

Tommy makes eye contact with me before following his brothers.

Later that day I was serving my brother and father at the bar.

"I think it's good that Tommy's taking a liking to her."My dad points out rather drunk as he raises his glass at me for a refill.

"For who? Yeah she'd be well protected but The Peaky Blinders have a lot of enemies."My brother argues with my father while downing the rest of his drink.

"It's not even like that anyway, you're both taking this way out of proportion."I inform them while topping up both of their glasses.

"Thomas fucking Shelby doesn't write letters to anyone little sister."My brother grumbles out clearly angry.

A pregnant woman comes running through the front door frantically.

"HAS ANYBODY SEEN FREDDIE OR TOMMY???"The girl screams through the pub turning heads until she runs behind the bar to me."Have you seen Tommy and Freddie??"The woman asks me while leaning over in pain.

I place a hand on her back and rub it soothingly."James cover the bar."I order my brother much to his surprise but he does as I say.

"I haven't seen Tommy since this morning and I've never met anyone called Freddie..."I rub her back gently, I had no idea who this lady was but I consoled her anyway."Who are you if you don't mind me asking?"I say as I help her sit down in the back room and start making her a cup of tea.

"They're going to kill each other...Ada Shelby. Well Ada Thorne now."She breathes out, trying to push herself through the pain of the stomach cramps.

"Thomas's sister?"I guess while pouring her a cup of tea and rushing over with the tray.

"That's right..."Her breathing seemed to be evening out now and she took her cup of tea.

"Mother wants to see you at home."My brother calls through to me from where he was helping Harry out at the bar.

"I'm sorry Ada, I have to leave. I hope that you soon feel better."My voice is gentle and kind as I excuse myself and make my way out of the room and through to the bar.

My brother was now sat back with my father and Harry was tending to the bar on his own now. He gestured to me that it was okay for me to leave and told me to pop back later on.

I made my way home and my mother was indeed waiting for me, her eyes were filled with tears.

"I don't want to have to put this on you darling but your father insisted."My mother tells me as soon as I've closed the front door.

I slowly turn to look at her with confusion in my eyes.

"What are you talking about mother?"I ask her trying to hold back the gulp that was building in the back of my throat.

"Your father's work is sure to come to a end with the way the country's going after the war."My Mum starts off.

I knew whatever she was going to ask me must of been bad because she was telling me things I already knew.

"I'm aware of fathers work problems and our families financial situation mother, stop trying to evade what you expect of me to do about it."I state out to my Mum, my eyes searching hers for some type of answer.

She slowly stands up and moves to a cupboard in the living room before she pulls out something wrapped, she places it on the kitchen table and looks to me. The longer I looked at the wrapped fabric on the table, the more I began to see that it was the expensive royal purple dress I'd sent back to Tommy.

"You're close with the head of The Peaky Blinders. Tommy Shelby."She states to me.

I could already mentally list many terrible plans this was going to lead to and each one resulted in death and most likely my death.

"Your father has a deal with a Irish copper named Chester Campbell. If he gives him information about the Peaky Blinders then he can ensure our family stay wealthy."My mother explains to me and I can't help the scoff that comes out of my mouth.

"Our family is doing business with the police now, this is low mother even in times like this."I express my opinion and watch as she just scowls at me, her eyes showing her unamusement.

"We need you to get as close to Tommy Shelby as he'll let you and believe me my dear we need you very close to him."My mother informs me but I can tell by the shaking of her body and the watery eyes that she doesn't want to.

I felt a lump forming in my throats at her news.

"After everything that happened in Manchester, you expect me to whore myself out to some gangster leader."My voice is slightly raised as tears start to roll down my face at the memories of what happened in Manchester."I made a promise to myself after what happened that I wouldn't ever let a man have a effect on me, that I'd never let a man have me and now you're going to make me break that."I managed to get out through broken sobs, my blue eyes never leaving her.

"If needs be yes. There is one rule that I must enforce on you."My mother tells me as she braces up from her chair, walking over to me with a serious and emotionless expression, once she was face to face with me she finally spoke again."You mustn't fall in love with him. Manipulate him, use him and make him infatuated with you. Seduce him but never let yourself fall in love with him."My mother tells me as she gently strokes my cheek with her thumb, rubbing away the tears that kept falling.

I quickly grabbed her wrist to stop her, my eyes pleading her."Please can't Leanne do it, she does this type of thing all the time.."I plead her and she sadly shakes her head at me, her eyes filled with sadness as she looks into mine.

"Tommy would never let Leanne close whereas with you he already has, your eyes are like hooks into the soul and like a moth to a flame he's drawn to you. You symbolise purity, strength, determination and kindness. You have always been our perseverance, never quitting or backing down to anything and Tommy Shelby is drawn to you for that. We've always called you perseverance, ever since what happened in Manchester..."She tells me as she gently trails her fingers down my cheek to raise my chin up."We all have a role to play to keep this family together and sometimes sacrifices must be made."My mother whispers to me and my eyes suddenly darken at her words and I roughly grab her wrist just as my brother and father walk through the door, they stop and stare at the scene before them.

"No family should have to do this. No mother or father should ask this of their own daughter for money. I will never forgive any of you for this and when I fall down, I'm dragging every one of you down with me, including Chester Campbell and when Tommy kills me when he realises on your conscience be it."I inform my family as I shove my mother away from me and storm out of the house making sure to push my brother and father out of the way during the exit.

After gathering myself together I headed to the Garrison, I walk past the back room and I notice Tommy sat on his own reading the paper.

"So I see you are not dead in a ditch somewhere then? How about Freddie Thorn?"I question Tommy as I walk into the room confidently.

"And how do you know about Freddie Thorne?"Tommy asks me as he closes and folds his paper and places it on the table in front of him.

"Well I had a little chat with your heavily pregnant sister today, Ava, she came barging into the club asking where you and Freddie were. She for some ludicrous reason for you were going to kill each other."I explain to Tommy who just shakes his head slightly before starting to get a cigarette out.

"Sounds 'bout right. It's family business love, don't worry about it."He tells me as he places the cigarette in his mouth.

"I'm not exactly surprised. You're a very unreadable and unpredictable man."I tell him as my blue eyes look him up and down before they look to the floor, guilt suddenly consuming me.

I didn't want to hurt this man by betraying him, it's clear that he's been hurt enough. I had to push that lump in my throat back down.

"You kept the dress in the end then."Tommy finally breaks the silence as he lights his cigarette and keeps his eyes on me.

"Yes, I guessed I might as well keep it considering you're planning on breaking into my house and taking me to the races against my will tomorrow."My words come out with a slight laugh half way through and a smile finally finds its way onto his lips.

"Good choice...When I first met you, I asked you if you were a whore. It's clear that you are no whore but I couldn't help but wonder with the way you act, you can't not get a label. What exactly do they call you?"Tommy asks me as he takes a drag of his cigarette, his eyes never leaving me.

I finally lift my head to look deeply into his eyes while I answer with."Perseverance..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos for more :)


	6. The races

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy takes Lauren to the races

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! I hope you like it! :)

The morning of the race had come and I'd painted my lips red and blushed my cheeks. I got into the purple jewelled evening dress that Tommy had bought me and braided my hair into a crown style, I looked myself over in the mirror and sighed heavily, what was I becoming? My blue eyes averted to my lap and I heard banging coming from downstairs, my heels clicked against the polished wooden floor as I rushed to see what was going on, once I got to the top of the stairs I saw Tommy half way up in a expensive suit.

"I told you I'd come and get you."He stated plainly as he looked up at me with his bright blue orbs.

"That you did but what makes you think I'm going to go with you?"I tease and watch as he starts coming further up the stairs.

He simply grabs me by my upper arm and starts leading me down the stairs.

"You don't have a choice darling."He whispers down my ear as we walk past my family that I hadn't spoken to since the dispute, and out of the door.

There was black English ford model  T car outside.

"For some reason I expected a horse and carriage."I joke as he opens the car door for me and gestures for me to get in, a smile ghosted his features at that comment.

"No horses until we get to the races."He tells me as he helps me into the car and closes the door before going around and getting in the drivers seat.

"Is it just us two?"I question him noticing the absence of his brothers and sister.

"Something like that."He comments making my eyes furrow in confusion at that, what did that mean?

The journey there was relatively quiet but not really awkward, many thoughts were rushing through my mind about the whole situation my family were putting me in the part that worried me the most was the one rule, don't fall for him because even before they gave me this task, I'm not going to lie, I had started getting feelings for him.

Once we were there I followed Tommy who was rather difficult to keep up with and I felt like we were going places we were supposed to but what am I to expect? He's a Peaky Blinder, nobody tells them what to do.

"Where are we going?"I ask him and we suddenly come to a abrupt stop.

He turns to me and places a hand around my waist.

"Now listen, I want you to come up with a posh girl name and tell them that you have some family members expecting you inside and that they own the horse Burbank and if he asks, tell him I'm Russian and I don't speak a word of English."Tommy whispers to me and my eyes widen as I turn to look at him.

"A heads up would've been nice."I whisper back to him angrily he shoots me a intimidating glare but I don't back down.

"Look just do as I say and flutter your eyelashes."He whispers out more angrily at me while starting to walk slowly to the man.

"Fine but next time how about you specify when you're bringing me on business instead of acting like it's a date, coward."I whisper back to him, feeling his grip around my waist tighten on me in anger.

I put on a false innocent smile and flutter my eyelashes at the guard.

"Hello, my name is Elizabeth Pertrova and this is my husband from Russia, Damien. We're here because my father owns the racehorse Burbank."I put on a posh British accent and I can feel Tommy's stare on me.

The man looks me over before turning to Tommy.

"You've got quite the beauty there..."The guard comments to Tommy who just stares at him emotionlessly.

"Oh he doesn't speak a word of English."I inform the guard who now seems to think he's caught us.

"Then how do you understand him my darling?"The guard states with a smug smirk shadowing his lips.

Tommy's grip on me tightens, its clear his thinking we've been caught.

"Потому что я могу говорить по-русски, вы крестьянин."I speak Russian fluently to the guard who clearly doesn't have any idea what I just said but the smug look is immediately wiped off his face.

I could feel Tommy's eyes on me once again.

"I see, go ahead through."The guard tells us and as soon as we're out of hearing range Tommy finally speaks up.

"You can speak Russian?"His tone is low and I can feel his blue eyes flicking to me as we walk through into a darkish room that was playing loud music.

"Yes, I can speak many languages. I taught myself most of the things I know."I inform him as we come to a stop at a balcony that overlooked a ballroom.

"What did you say to him?"He questions me curiously a gleam in his eyes that I've never seen before.

"I told him that I could speak Russian and that he was a peasant."I inform him with a soft laugh following my words as my eyes quickly flick from his intense gaze to the floor.

He looks down at the dancing people before asking."Do you dance?"

My eyes flicker with a mixture of sadness and I try to avoid making eye contact with him.

"I used to dance all the time in Manchester until my heart was broken."I confess to Tommy, my eyes flicking up to meet his confused yet empathetic gaze."Je ne veux pas rompre ton cœur."I tell Tommy with sincerity, unaware that Tommy could actually speak French.

His eyes furrow in confusion but he chooses to ignore it and pass it off at nothing.

"My lady Elizabeth Pertrova, would you care to share this dance?"Tommy jokes with a playful smile on his lips as he holds his hand out to me.

I gently place my hand in his, unable to hold back the grin that crosses my lips. Tommy carefully leads me down the stairs and to the dance floor before he places a arm around my waist and holds my hand with his free hand, I watch, fixated on his features as he scans the room. Throughout the whole dance his eyes would flick from me to searching the room once again, I however couldn't take my eyes off him for some reason, it was like a magnetic force that was compelling my vision, I couldn't pull myself away.

Eventually the song ended.

"Stay here."Tommy tells me and he made his way over to a back exit, I disobeyed and followed him.

The back exit opened and his brothers started handing Tommy some bags.

"Arthur? John?"I whisper out curiously and Tommy's vision turns to stare at me, anger filling his eyes.

"I told you to stay over there."Tommy whispers to me angrily and John and Arthur both stare at me.

"Nice dress, you can wear that to my pub if you like."Arthur compliments smoothly earning a annoyed glare from Tommy which just makes him chuckle.

"Did you get it all?"Tommy questions Arthur who's eyes flick from me to Tommy before he nods at him.

"And I cut half of one of the fuckin' Lee brothers ears off."John adds on and Tommy just laughs at him from the back of his throat before saying.

"Good work lads."Arthur and John both say their goodbyes and wish Tommy good luck before sneaking off again.

Tommy shoots me a warning glare once again before telling me to stay where I am before he makes way to Billy's table and I gladly stayed away this time. I watched as they discussed and Billy's eyes would occasionally glance over to me before he stood up and made his way over to me, my heart started to race and I suddenly felt very sick, something didn't seem right.

"Your man said it's alright for me to have this dance."Billy's London accent informs me as he practically drags me to the dance floor.

I avoided all eye contact with him during the dance and I hated how close he was to me, I wanted to kick him in the balls and make a run for it. I hated this and I felt incredibly degraded. Tommy's eyes watched my every move and I looked at him pleadingly but he just turned away and looked to the man he was doing business with.

At the end of the song billy kissed my hand and walked off, I felt sick to my stomach and I quickly made my way over to the bar and rested my head in my hand as I gazed into the distance, I was completely unaware of Tommy who had come to sit beside me.

"So here's what's going to happen..."He starts, startling me out of my daydream.

My head turns so that my eyes can meet his and he then continues.

"We're going to go to his mansion for dinner but you're going to go ahead alone with him."He explains to me and I immediately realised what he meant by that.

I lower my tearful gaze from him for a moment before they lift to meet his once again.

"Who do you think I am? Some whore from the street that you can sell off to your friends."My voice is merely a angered whisper, not wanting to attract attention to us.

His gaze averts from my angered looks, he seemed angry with himself about this.

"We're all whores in some way Lauren, we all sell parts of ourselves to people...Look, he thinks he's some kind of ladies man, a womaniser. If he tries anything just kick him in the balls a few times."Tommy tells me and I have a high temptation to punch him in his perfect face.

"How can you do this to me? After everything I told you, after I trusted you..."I whisper to him as a tear rolls down my cheek.

Billy comes over to us and Tommy quickly avoids eye contact with me.

"Are we ready my darling?"Billy questions me and I just stare at Tommy, shaking my head at him in disbelief before I stand up and go with Billy.

** Tommy's POV **

Once they'd left I took Billy's wife who he said I could do as I please with some men these days have no respect for their women. I wasn't going to do anything with her which is why we were now sat in my car not too far from Billy's mansion, his wife sat in the passenger seat. I don't know why I was doing this and to be honest I hoped he didn't touch her because I remember everything she told me and my guilt was growing more by the second. I felt a closeness to her that I'd never felt before.

"Billy said you could have me didn't he? While he had her?"Billy's wife spoke from beside me, I ignored her but she knew that was what was happening.

"I won't do it you know...Your whore might but I won't."She states with a confident facade that I see right through immediately due to her voice that shook when she spoke.

"I make and design my own hats you see, I made this one that I'm wearing."The women continues to babble and I sigh heavily before saying.

"It's a very nice hat...very nice."She finally stood talking for a while and the silence kills me more, knowing what could be happening to her right now.

"Is she a whore?"The women beside me suddenly asks and I turn to meet her gaze before looking away from her.

"No she's not a whore...I don't know what she is anymore but that certainly isn't what she is."

I find myself starting the car up and driving up to the mansion, I couldn't let him do this to her.

** Lauren's POV **

I was uncomfortable already and we were in his study by the looks of it. There were couches, a pool table, bookcases, alcohol and I really didn't like it.

He started to play music from the phonograph and he moved towards me, pulling me to him to dance.

"I don't want to dance."I say sternly, pulling myself away from him, I just needed to persevere.

"Come on love, relax."He says moving closer to me again.

I glared up at him as a warning that he seemed to ignore.

"Such sexy eyes.."He mumbles before trying to kiss me and throw himself onto me.

I pushed him away and off me.

"No."My voice was stern and I stood proud and confidently before him. He walked away to his alcohol and I let out a breath that I didn't even realise I was holding and I frantically looked around for a escape route other than the windows that would most likely be locked.

The sound of glass shattering snapped me out of my trance.

"Oh would you look at that...could you clean that up for me darling?"Billy asks me in a fake innocent tone.

I immediately see through it and I scowl at him.

"No, clean it up yourself, I am not your slave."I stand up to him with a confident facade which he didn't seem to like very much.

"Clean up the glass."His voice was now inpatient and slightly raised at me and I shake my head at him.

"No. I don't do what you or any man tells me to do. You have hands and legs, bend down and pick it up yourself, you are more than capable."I continue to stand up to him and I watch as he grits his teeth together.

"Listen you little fucking whore, you're a fucking barmaid so pick up the fucking glass."He yells to me and I still continue to stand strong without a falter.

"I am no whore Kimber and I will not do what you or any other man commands me to do, clean up the fucking glass yourself."I yell back to him much to his surprise.

I try to leave but he quickly grabs me and shoves me down against the pool table.

"You're supposed to be a barmaid so when I tell you to bend over and pick up the glass, you fucking pick up the glass."He yells to me while impatiently hiking up my dress.

Flashbacks of Manchester started to flow through my mind as I struggled against him and I quickly reached for a pool cue and aimed and pushed it back into his crotch just as the door opened and I turned and smashed the pool cue across his face, breaking the cue as tears poured down my face.

I was shaking and I looked to the door to see Tommy stood there looking over at me.

"Tommy what are you doing ere' I've still got another hour with her."Billy only just manages to breathe out to Tommy as he slowly raised from the ground where he'd fallen after his clash with the cue.

"The deals off Billy...I've proven my loyalty to you by saving your money from the lees brothers. I should've never let you take her, she's crazy you see, used to be in a institution. No hard feelings.."Tommy says while pushing me behind him.

Tommy holds his hand out for Billy to shake and once he doesn't shake it he rushes out of the mansion with me.

Once we were in the car and I'd managed to clean my face from tears, I looked to Tommy who was starting up the car.

"So I started off the day as Lady Elizabeth Pertrova and I ended it being a ex asylum inmate."I breath out to Tommy who doesn't say anything as he drives out of the driveway.

"You changed your mind, why?"I question Tommy who refuses to make eye contact with me.

My eyes scan his unreadable expression and I slowly exhale.

"Something bad happened to you in Manchester didn't it..."Tommy finally speaks and my eyes turn to look over him.

I kept quiet and the flashbacks hit me again but I remained strong.

"Judging by what you just did to Billy King, I'm guessing you did something bad too and you came to Birmingham to escape it."Tommy carries on and his eyes flick to look at me.

I just stare out at the fields, refusing to look at him as everything flows through my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like leave kudos and comments! I enjoy reading them all :)


	7. Where do your loyalties lie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas learns what Lauren's secret is and Lauren learns about the guns..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know if this will be updated again anytime soon due to me being busy for the rest of this week and then I'm going away for a week. I'll update as soon as I'm home though because I may right some stuff while I'm away. I hope you're all okay with this.

_Dear Lauren,  
I'd like to thank you for everything you did at the races, we got a legal licence for our companies very first race track pitch. I understand if you ignore my letters from now on, I haven't heard from you or seen you since the races but I'd like to. I'm going to give you a choice that I'd like for you to think about. Tomorrow morning, you can meet me on Garrison Lane near the pub and if you decide to turn up, I have a proposition for you. If you don't turn up, I promise you I'll never contact you again._

_From Tommy Shelby._

My hands shook as I read the letter, I'd barely slept due to nightmares and my brother had been covering my shifts for me at the Garrison. I hadn't spoke of what had happened but my brother had held me in his arms while I sobbed out of fear.

** James POV **

I stood in the corner of the room as Tommy, Arthur, Polly and John all stood discussing the fact John had asked a prostitute to marry him, we all found it hilarious, especially Arthur.

Once they'd come to a finish Tommy turned to look at me.

"I want to talk to you, alone."Tommy's voice was serious as he looked at me.

Arthur, John and Polly finally got the message and left the room.

"How's your little sister?"Tommy finally asks as he takes a seat behind his desk, his blue eyes flicking up to meet my chocolate brown ones.

"Not very good sir. She keeps having nightmares and waking the whole family up screaming."I inform him. Tommy gives me a gentle nod before his eyes flick down to look at the desk.

Suddenly the door busts open and Finn runs through.

"Tommy, we've been done over!"He exclaims and I watch as Tommy flies out of his seat and to the exit, I quickly follow behind him.

**Lauren's POV**

I stood in a peach blouse, black double layered skirt and a black ascot hat while my hair was up in a bun style.

I was stood in a art gallery with my father, he'd taken me to meet Chester Campbell to report what I'd found out about the Peaky Blinders.

I looked at myself in a mirror and for this first time in a long time, I realised how much I hated my reflection.

"Ah Campbell."I hear my father say as a oldish looking man walked over in a long coat and suit.

"It's good to see you again Lee, this must be your daughter, Lauren. I apologise for having to put you in this situation with someone as awful as Thomas Shelby."Campbell says while moving to take my hand.

I quickly pull my hands away from him while scowling at him, if looks could kill he'd be six feet under. Thomas wasn't a bad man, this man shouldn't judge so quickly.

"So what do you know?"Campbell asks me while leading me away from my father, my eyes didn't meet his at all, I just looked straight forward.

"I don't know anything about the Peaky Blinders. They don't trust me enough yet and even if I did know anything, what makes you think I'd tell a pig like you."My voice was laced with venom as I scowled over at him, his eyes seemed to narrow at my words.

I quickly rushed out of the museum and away from them, I couldn't betray the Peaky Blinders.

On the journey home, I saw Tommy's car and a little boy in the drivers seat, I smiled to myself and looked in at the little boy.

"Hey little guy, who might you be?"I questioned him and the little boy looks me over before laughing childishly.

"Why! I'm Thomas Shelby my lady!"The little boy acts away and I can't help but laugh at him.

He had the flat cap and suit on, similar to Tommy so this must be his little brother.

"Well good sir, aren't you quite the gentleman."I play along causing the child to laugh at me playfully.

I hear running and see Tommy come around the corner.

"Finn!"Tommy yells approaching the car and looking at me with fear in his eyes.

"Did you see him climb in?"He questions me and I quickly shake my head in confusion

He looks to Finn raising his hands defensively.

"I'm not playing Finn, Use what door you used to get in, to get out."Tommy tells Finn in a serious tone of voice

Tommy's eyes were scanning the car and I immediately realise what is going on.

"I didn't use the doors, I climbed in through the window."The child states proudly to his older brother, his eyes filled with mischief.

"Well I need you to climb out of the car window to get out."Tommy instructs his little brother who thinks Tommy's just playing.

Finn opens the car door and tries to run away.

"Finn no!"Tommy exclaims quickly grabbing the bomb from the car door.

I grab Finn in my arms and use my body as a human shield as Tommy throws the bomb away, it explodes in the distance and I can feel Finn shaking in my arms.

"It's okay..."I reassure him while gently stroking his back.

He quickly runs to Tommy who's staring at me. Tommy hugs his little brother tightly but frames his face in his hands, forcing Finn to look at him.

"That's why you never pretend to be me..."Tommy comments seriously to Finn, his little brother nods his head and hugs Tommy tightly.

"The lady shielded me..."Finn mutters to Tommy who just stares at me with his blue orbs.

Tommy quickly pats Finn's back."Go find John or Arthur."He tells his little brother who quickly runs away.

Tommy walks over to me with an emotionless expression as usual."We need to talk, I have a proposition for you."Tommy informs me as he walks down the street with me.

He leads me to a catholic church and I stop and look to Tommy who just stares down at me.

"I'm not catholic."I tell him with honestly and sincerity in my voice."I don't really believe in god."I confess to him while looking up to meet his eyes.

A small smile ghosts his lips before he says."No, me neither."

Eventually we agreed on going to the Garrison due to the fact that's where most of his business is usually dealt with.

He took me to the back room where Arthur and John were.

"Alright darling."Arthur greets me as I walk into the room, his eyes roaming my figure as well as John who didn't seem very happy today.

"Are you okay John?"My voice was gentle and care filled which caused Tommy to look up from his desk where he was sorting out some sort of paper work.

"I'll be alright..."He mutters while taking a drag of a cigarette.

Arthur laughs softly from beside him before he says."Arthur here fell in love with a whore who he believed had changed her ways."

I tried my best not to laugh and I tried to gulp down the laugh.

"Was it my sister, Leanne by any chance?"I question John before bot being able to hold my laugh back anymore.

Arthur and Tommy both started laughing but John didn't look too happy.

"I like her."Arthur informs Tommy who just looks at me before gesturing for his brothers to leave.

He gestured for me to sit down beside him as he started.

"Right, I have a few things I wish to discuss with you."Tommy tells me as he looks over at me with his beautiful blue eyes.

He shows me a contract and slides it over to me.

"If I gave you a chance to lay your loyalties with Peaky Blinders or The crown, where would you lay them?"Tommy questions me with a serious gaze, almost like he was searching me for lies.

I had to think for a moment as I looked down at the contract, it was a contract for me to sign to join The Peaky Blinders and to help keep track of their financial records with Arthur.

My loyalty already lay with Peaky Blinders even though I know things about them, I kept them to myself and refused to tell that cop that had my family fooled.

"My loyalty lies with the Peaky Blinders. Even after everything that happened."I whisper out to Tommy who's eyes stay on me, my blue eyes slowly lift from the paper to meet his.

"What happened in Manchester?"Tommy questions me as his eyes keep hooked on mine, my eyes fall back to the desk as I thought about it.

"It stays with me every day and it haunts me every night..."I whisper out as I breath heavily and shakily to myself, my eyes closing as the memories rush through my mind. The memory of having blood on my hands and trying to scrub them clean.

"I was walking home from the market one night, I was in grieving, my grandparents had just died of Influenza and my whole world seemed to be falling apart and then a man I was seeing romantically came rushing over to me, offering to walk me home, his name was Joshua."I inform Tommy as I look up at him for a brief second, his eyes were filled with interest."He suggested we took a shortcut and me being the credulous young girl I was, I followed him. I had so much trust placed into him, I believed that he loved me and would never do anything to hurt me."I started explaining to him and he leaned back a bit, looking me up and down. He knew where this was going already."Then he threw himself onto me, I pushed him away and told him no. I didn't want to do anything till marriage and most definitely not in a cold, dark alleyway, he knew that so I didn't understand why he was doing this. He called me a tease, a seducing witch and that he'd had enough of my perseverance."My words then turn angry at the word perseverance and he remains quiet."He pinned me to a wall, tore my clothes and tried to take away the one thing I wanted to hold onto the most."My words started to shake as well as my hands, tears started to roll down my face."I used to carry a knife or a gun with me, he didn't know that but it was in case I ever got into trouble and although I thought I cared for him, in the heat of the moment I stabbed him, straight in the stomach, over and over again."I confess and my tear filled eyes look up to meet Tommy's beautiful blue ones.

He didn't say anything, what was there to say? It explained everything.

"That's why you reacted the way you did when Billy Kimber tried to..."Tommy concludes and watched me nod my head at him, he sighs heavily at me.

He slides me a pen across the desk silently before saying."You won't ever be in that type of position again, I give you my word on that."

My eyes met his and I immediately believed him, as much as I hated myself for it. I believed him and I was falling hard for him.

"I trust you."I confess to him and I immediately sign the contract and slide it back to him.

The next day I was getting ready to open the Garrison while Arthur was doing some of the pubs paperwork.

"How you doing over there Arthur?"I question him curiously while wiping down the bar, his eyes flick up to meet me.

"I think I'm doing alright darling. Just found out 'bout my brothers stealing some fuckin' guns and that they've buried them in Danny Whizz-Bangs grave."Arthur absent mindedly informs me.

He was the more trusting and gullible member of the Peaky Blinders but he's not one you'd want to be on the bad side of.

"Isn't that a little disrespectful to Danny?"I question Arthur, ignoring the gun subject as I walk over to him with a drink of whiskey.

"If you were a smart girl you wouldn't ask too many questions..."Arthur warns me while looking up at me while taking the glass from me."Danny Whizz-Bang is alive. Tommy didn't kill him."Arthur answers anyway while taking a drink of his whiskey.

"Anyway, enough of the questions, check these bloody calculations will you and keep that pretty mouth of yours shut."Arthur orders me and I just laugh at him and take the papers from him.

Later that night after I'd closed up the pub Tommy came running into the bar frantically searching for me.

"What's going on?"I question him worried about him as he hands me a gun and comes behind the bar.

"Listen, two men from the IRA are coming to kill me."Tommy informs me with full trust as he looks down at me with his big blue eyes.

"Now, they've come to find out where the guns are. They'll be here when the bells rings. After I've given them the location, they're going to kill me. I'm going to be sat there."

He points to the chair on its own that was opposite two others."When I make a toast, I want you to come out and aim the gun at them. You don't shoot, just aim."He instructs me and takes a bottle of Rum and three glasses.

The bells chime and he gestures for me to go into the back room as he takes a seat.

After a few moments, I heard him talking to a few strange men, I was terrified not for myself but for him.

That's when I heard him say it."A toast then, to barmaids with guns."

And I came out from the back room and aimed my gun at the two men, I saw that one of them had a gun on Tommy and I immediately fired at him, the bullet went straight through his head.

Tommy jumped up and tackled the other man before he could get the gun, I rushed over to try and help Tommy but the man hit me and I fell back and straight onto the floor.

I thought Tommy was loosing until I watched it happen, something snapped in him and he turned into a wild animal, he beat the crap out of the man and then grabbed a stood and repeatedly smashed the mans face in, over and over again.

The mans face looked like a dropped plate of strawberry jelly.

Tommy was crying as he stood himself up and wiped his face with his sleeve.

"Tommy..."I breath out and watch as Tommy slowly looks over to me, seeing me crying also.

"Why Lauren?"He questions me as he walks over to me and I slowly walk over him.

"Why did you shoot?"His voice wasn't angry, it was soft as tears rolled down his face.

"I don't know...he had a gun on you..."I whimper out as his hands frame my face and he looks down into my eyes.

"Why..."He cries out once again before he holds me tight to him in a tight embrace.

A police officer walks through the door and immediately recognises me thanks to my dads deal with Campbell.

"Well, there's killing someone and there's making someone look like they've been attacked by a wild fucking animal."The police officer remarks.

Tommy lets go of me to turn and look at the police officer.

"You and your men were supposed to come in on the forth chime."Tommy sounded angry at the police officer.

The officer just laughs before saying."Yeah well, you seemed to handle it alright. Anyway, nothing ever happened. I'll leave you two love birds to it then."Tommy glares at the police officer while wiping his face again.

"Just get rid of the bodies."Tommy bites out before walking away from him, gesturing for me to come with him.

He walks me home to my door like a gentleman would.

"I'm sorry about tonight..."Tommy apologises much to my surprise and I turn to meet his gaze, my eyes filled with shock.

"I'll see you again sometime."He tells me as he lights himself a cigarette and walks away down the cobblestone roads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all enjoying this otherwise! I'll update before I go on holiday if I get the time and if not then I'm afraid you'll have to wait. Leave kudos and comments for more!


	8. Forcing your hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions and treachery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from holiday and bringing you Tommy and Lauren back!

_Dear Lauren,_

_I know I haven't spoken to you for a while since the incident at the Garrison but I'd like to invite you to a family wedding this weekend. My brother, John will be getting married, completely unaware to him. In order to sort our dispute with the Lee brothers and get a better mother for John's children, one that isn't a prostitute, we've arranged a marriage between John and one of their gypsy girls, Esme._

_If you do decide that you want to attend alongside me, I'd ask that you don't tell John about this arrangement and that you'd come to see me at the Garrison. Inside this letter is a gift for you, that I hope you'll wear if you do attend._

_From, Tommy Shelby_.

That letter had come two days ago and the wedding was tomorrow, I'd yet to tell Tommy that I was going. The gift inside the letter was a exquisite golden chain and inside separately was a golden ship pendant, that had tiny jewels imbedded into the sails and at the bow of the ship, a diamond dangled gracefully.

For some reason as I admired the pendant, I couldn't help but feel like there was some sort of meaning behind this gift, as if it symbolised something.

"Lauren, Detective Campbell wants to see you at the art gallery again."My father called into my room.

I continued to trace my fingers along the expensive piece of jewellery before I quickly tucked it back into the expensive cloth Tommy had sent it in and hid it away safely.

I got myself into a crimson red blouse with a black layered skirt, skin coloured tights and some black heels. I tied my hair back into a elegant bun with a black ascot hat that had a veil attached.

Against my better judgement, I made my way to the gallery. Hadn't this guy learned anything yet? I hesitantly made my way inside the designated meeting area.

After standing by the same painting for about five minutes I eventually heard the familiar sound of dress shoes, clicking against the wooden interior.

"Hello Lauren, its such a pleasure to see you again."Campbell greeted in a untrusting tone.

"Clearly you haven't learned anything since our last meeting detective."I sigh out boredly.

He let out a amused chuckle and my eyes went from attempting to avoid his gaze to glaring at him.

"Actually, quite the contrary I'm afraid."He finally speaks up, amusement gleaming in his eyes.

"What do you want from me?"I question him in a much more aggressive tone.

"Well, I had a rather formal meeting with Thomas Shelby recently. I know he's hiding the guns and I know you know where."Campbell explains in a relaxed tone, clearly he thought he had the upper hand.

"I don't know where they're hiding the guns."I lie, rather talentedly in attempt to defend the Peaky Blinders.

"You see, I had a feeling you'd say that. You've got two options here, you either tell me where Thomas Shelby is hiding the guns and help your families financial situation or you go to jail for the murder of Joshua Wright and I let your family fall into poverty."Campbell threatens me in a still calm voice.

My heart feels as though it's practically given up in that moment and my stomach practically drops. I simply stare at Campbell with tear filled eyes, the memories of my crime filling my mind.

"Yes that's right. It didn't take me long to figure it out. I know you killed him and I know that's why you're here now. No wonder you fit in with the Shelby's so well. The things I would let all the men do to you in there is unthinkable."Campbell continues to take advantage of my fragile state.

"Yes. Yes I killed him out of self defence and there's not a day that goes by where I don't think back to what I did but do you want to know something? I don't regret it."I bite back angrily, he might have the upper hand but I wasn't going to be tortured.

Campbell fell silent for a moment, his gaze darkened on me whilst he thought to himself.

"Now, I'm going to ask you again. Where are the Shelby's hiding the guns?"Campbell finally questions once again.

I gulped down my treacherous decision and begged to god that they'd forgive me for my choice.

"The guns are buried in Danny Whizz-Bangs grave."I breath out shakily, guilt already consuming me.

A tear trickles down my cheek, I didn't want to betray them but I couldn't let my family fall into poverty.

"That's a good girl. You're actually weak under that tough exterior."Campbell breathes out in attempt to belittle me.

I feel a hand reach to my cheek and my blue eyes glare up at Campbell darkly before my hand moves to grip tightly onto the detectives wrist before I push him harshly against a wall.

"Listen here, I may be a mere woman but I am far from weak. I'm stronger than you or any other man who care to name. What you've done today, may have seemed smart at first but believe me, you're going to pay for it."I growl out darkly down his ear.

I finally let go of him and storm out of the gallery, ignoring the many worries and confused gazes of the people.

I eventually made my way down to the Garrison, rushing in I noticed that John, Arthur, Tommy and my brother were all sat at the bar together.

"Tommy I need to talk to you."I call out as more of a order than anything else.

All the men turn to look at me as I made my way to stand beside where Tommy stood.

"Well little sister, Myself, Tommy and his brothers here are in the middle of a business discussion."My brother, James, drunkenly slurs out to me.

John and Arthur both grin at each other, clearly amused by the whole situation and Tommy just simply looked up at me confused, I never stormed in demanding to talk to him.

"Oh James just shut your drunken mouth for once in your life. Tommy, I need to talk to you."I bite out to my brother before calming my tone when speaking to Tommy.

"Alright Lauren."Tommy breaths out eventually.

He quickly finishes his drink and stands himself up next to me, he picked up his flat cap from the bar, due to him being a gentleman he never wore hats indoors.

"Will you look at that Johnny boy, Tommy's on a whip."Arthur jokes out while laughing to himself.

Tommy ignores his brothers comments while shaking his head before leading me to the back room where they usually all sat together.

Tommy takes a seat at his desk before pulling out a cigarette and placing it in between his lips.

I close the door behind us and look over at Tommy who was in the process of lighting his cigarette. My features were consumed with guilt but surely he'd understand.

"Tommy, I have to tell you something and I need you to understand that I had my hand forced."I start off to a rather confused looking Tommy.

"Before you tell me whatever it is, I want to explain my gift to you that you ignored."Tommy interrupts before I could continue."The ship, symbolises protection and the diamond symbolises your heart. You have a heart as hard as a diamond. All together it symbolises our promise to conquer all storms that may hit us."Tommy continues, sounding rather poetic.

I couldn't help but stand there speechless, was this really happening? I was about to confess my treachery and he was giving me a confession.

I watched as Tommy stood up and walked over to stand in front of me, looking down at me with his mesmerising blue eyes. His hand gently traced my cheek before he spoke once again.

"During the renaissance, a diamond represented the purity of love. I am the ship and you are the diamond."He whispered down to me.

It wasn't long before I felt his soft lips on mine and all my fear quickly faded, my eyes fluttered closed and I lost all sense of reality for a moment, until he pulled away.

I stared up at him with love filled eyes before the pain filled my heart more, I'd fallen in love with him and now I was going to lose him forever, he'd never forgive me for what I'd done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're all still enjoying this! Let me know down below in the comments and don't forget the kudos!


	9. I can't help falling in love with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It isn't a wedding without some family drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Smut in this chapter, don't read if you don't like it but there are some important story pieces in this chapter!

 

Today was the day of Johns unknown to him wedding. Which is why I was now stood with Arthur. Guilt still consuming me from my previous dispute with Campbell.

Arthur was dressed up sharply as usual, his hair a bit of a mess as usual. He was smoking and watching Finn who had come running down the street to his brother.

I was dressed in a royal purple gown, similar to the one I wore at the races with my hair in a braided crown. My makeup was done lightly and I wore the ship pendant that Thomas had given me proudly around my neck.

The guilt that was brewing inside was becoming too much as I knew that Campbell could be digging up those guns at any moment. I needed to tell Thomas. I'd tell Arthur if he wasn't such a mad dog.

"Get the car started up Arthur."Thomas instructed his brother.

He'd just come out of his house with his brother John. He had a cigarette in between his lips but after one more drag, he dropped the bud on the floor and made his way over to me.

"Something on your mind?"He questioned me in a neutral tone.

"What? No.."I quickly replied then realised how bad it had sounded.

"You're not a very good liar."Thomas points out in the same tone as before.

"If this is a business meeting, what you bringin' her for?"John remarks from the doorway.

"Tommy can bring whoever he wants. Now get your arse in the car."Arthur quickly answers for Tommy.

Before Tommy could walk away, I quickly grabbed him by his arm and looked up into his blue eyes.

"Would you do anything for your family even if it meant putting others at risk?"I quickly asked Tommy who seemed confused by my words.

"You already know my answer."Thomas replies plainly.

"Anytime today!"Arthur calls to us both.

Thomas looked at me with eyes filled with uncertainty  before he made his way to the car with me.

The drive for me was quiet. I kept my eyes on the country roads outside while all the other brothers and Tommy talked amongst each other.

Once we arrived we had to walk up a hill, luckily I was smart enough to not wear heels. I looked around the area to see caravans and shire horses. This was definitely a gypsy camp.

Tommy started tucking a flower into his suit pocket as did Arthur and Finn. Tommy then started tucking a flower into John's pocket.

"Why do we need flowers in our pockets for a fight?"John questioned Tommy in a confusion laced voice.

"It isn't a fight John. It's a wedding."Tommy starts to explain to his younger brother.

"A wedding?"John could already tell where this was going.

"Your wedding Johnny boy."Arthur concludes for his younger brother.

John tried to make a run for it but he was held against his will by Arthur and Tommy.

"I'm not gettin' fuckin' married to a fuckin' gypsy!"John kicks off like a child having a temper tantrum.

I wanted to point out that they were once gypsies but I decided it wasn't really my place to get involved.

"Grow up John! You're going to go in there and you're going to get fucking married and get a mother for your children and end this fucking war between our families. If you marry one of them, then they have to be loyal to us and help us out in the near future, with Billy Kimber for example."Tommy points out to his younger brother.

John still didn't look for the plan but can you really blame him. I walked beside Tommy as we made our way to where the ceremony was being held.

Me, Tommy and Arthur all took our seats in the crowd as John knelt beside his bride at the alter. Judging by the way he turned around to look at Tommy and Arthur, I'm guessing he liked the girl.

"What did you mean by what you said earlier?"Tommy whispers to me.

Arthur side looked me and Tommy and I just ignored his question. I didn't want to talk about it right now. Tommy looked over to a familiar girl who came to sit with us. It was his sister Ada.

After the wedding there was a party. I stood with Tommy by the drinks, drinking a cup of wine while he smoked a cigarette.

A woman made her way over to us, well more to Tommy. She had brown hair that was in a up do and she wore a blood red gown and although I didn't know her, she seemed intimidating.

"Tommy."The woman said in a confident manner with a smile.

"Pol."Tommy greeted back in a respectful manner.

The woman kissed his cheek and he hugged her slightly.

"And who are you?"The woman looked to me.

"Pol, this is Lauren. Lauren this aunt polly."Tommy does introductions.

"It's nice to finally meet you."Polly says in a serious tone of voice.

"As it is to meet you."I reply with a confident facade."I'm going to go dance..."I tell Tommy who just simply nods in reply.

I move over to the dance floor as I had some weird feeling that Polly didn't really like me much.

"Lauren come dance with me!"Ada calls over to me.

I couldn't help but laugh at her. She was dancing with Esme but for some reason wanted me to join in.

Before I could protest she'd grabbed my arm and linked it with hers. Esme linked with someone else's arm and we were all doing some type of Irish dance. I felt like we shouldn't be doing this with her being pregnant.

I just couldn't stop laughing though, I was having so much fun. This was a fun that I hadn't had in years. Ada unlinked from me and went over to someone else while I stepped out.

I noticed Polly whispering something to Tommy and it wasn't soon after that Tommy had come over to Ada.

"I think we should take a break now Ada."I hear Tommy telling his younger sister.

"Oh here you go again trying to control me just like you control everyone and ruin everyone's lives."Ada was screaming these words over everyone.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and the music stopped. Ada was about to shout something else to Tommy but she stopped and held her stomach.

"Shit..."I mumbled from beside Tommy.

She started groaning in pain and holding her stomach.

"Shit Tommy she's gone in labour."I heard Polly tell him from behind us.

"Oh for fuck sake Ada, well timed love!"I heard Arthur shout over everyone.

"Can't you just fuckin' hold it in?"John called over from where he was sat with Esme.

We all had to rush her to the Shelby's house and I was about to leave knowing it wasn't really my place to stay.

"Lauren."Ada gasped out from where she held onto Polly and Esme in the doorway.

I turned to look at her with confusion filled features.

"My brother listens to you...can you ask him if Freddie can be here?"Ada begs me while wincing in pain.

I looked to Polly who nodded saying that it was fine for me to do that before I made my way down to the Garrison where all the Shelby boys were.

As I walked through the door and walked into the room where they all always congregated, Tommy looked up at me from where he sat in the corner.

"Tommy, Ada's asked if Freddie can be here for the birth of their child."I tell him in a confident manner.

Arthur, John, Finn and My brother all looked between me and Tommy, waiting for a response as everyone knew that Freddie was a sore subject with Tommy.

"He has until midnight and then he must leave."Tommy simply replies to me.

I give him a grateful and sweet smile before I make my way back to the Shelby house.

Once I get to the house I run upstairs, hearing the screams of Ada in labour. Once I walk through the bedroom door, Polly and Ada look at me, waiting in anticipation while Esme keeps checking for the baby's head.

"He said he can come but he has to be gone for midnight."I reveal to everyone.

I watch as smiles form on both Polly and Ada's faces at the news.

"Thank you."Polly tells me in a grateful tone.

She moves to make a call to Freddy and I go to leave once again.

"No, stay."Ada tells me before letting out a scream of pain.

I turn back to look at her before I make my way back into the room. I give her my hand to squeeze every time she gets a contraction while Esme and Polly deal with the business down below.

It wasn't long before a beautiful baby boy was born and I stayed by Ada's side as she rocked him with tears in her eyes.

The sound of feet running up the stairs could be heard and it wasn't long till a unfamiliar man with neatly combed hair, a beard and a brown trenchcoat came into view. I'm guessing this was this Freddie that I'd heard so much about.

He placed his hands over his mouth before he gently took the baby in his arms and gentle rocked him before he handed him back to Ada.

Police charged up stairs and roughly grabbed Freddie, arresting him and dragging him back down the stairs. Ada was screaming for her husband back but he'd already been taken off. Polly angrily stood up and started heading to the stairs.

"This can't just be a coincidence because he's a wanted fugitive. This is no doubt Tommy's fault."Polly yells out from the stairs.

Esme looks at me when she can tell that I'm wanting to go after her. She gives me a nod as if to say that it's okay and I quickly stand up and practically fly down the stairs.

I run down the street to the Garrison and after Polly. I run through the pub door just as Polly slaps Tommy.

"How could you! Today of all days! Don't you dare deny that you didn't know anything about it."Polly angrily lectures Tommy.

"Polly you don't even know if it was actually him. You said it yourself, he was a wanted fugitive. The police were probably watching the house and saw there chance."I speak up in Tommy's defence.

Arthur and John both turn to look at me in the doorway. I began to feel like I should've kept my mouth shut.

"You stay out of this, this is family business."Polly snaps at me, knowing that I have a point.

"Don't speak to me like that. I don't give a damn who you are Polly Shelby. Family don't turn on each other. Yet here you are screaming at your nephew in the middle of a bar."I yell back to her, losing my temper.

I step in front of her and Tommy, separating the pair. Both Arthur and John seemed shocked by the scene before them. Nobody ever stood up to their aunt Pol.

Tommy placed a arm around my waist, holding me close to him. Polly took a deep breath before she headed out of the Garrison.

"Well, that's just put me on the top of your families most hated list."I joke with a soft laugh following shortly after.

I turn around in Tommy's arms and place my forehead against his, earning a smirk from him.

"Sometimes you need to learn to shut that pretty mouth of yours Lauren."Tommy laughs out to me.

"Why? She doesn't own me. Nobody does. I'm free to live and do what I want and say whatever I please."I breath out against Tommy's lips.

I could practically feel the smirks that were on John and Arthur's lips from the table beside us.

Tommy's lips attached themselves to mine in a sweet kiss as he rested his hands on my hips.

"Pol's never gonna live that one down."Arthur tells me from the table beside us.

"Someone had to stand up to her and none of you boys were man enough to grow some balls."I tease the brothers with a mischievous smirk on my lips.

"Watch that pretty mouth of yours."Arthur laughs out in his drunken state.

"I have some balls if you'd like to see them."John comments with a laugh following.

"John Shelby. I'm pretty sure you've just got married. You can't be talking like that."I lecture him in a mocking tone of voice.

"The cops are outside and are looking for you Tommy! They said they've found the guns!"Finn exclaims, shocking everyone.

"Come with me."I whisper to Tommy.

I lead him through the back room, his fingers interlocked with mine. I noticed that my whole family were in here and watching me.

Once we could hear the police in the bar, I lead him out the back door and down some backstreets. We were both getting soaked in the rain as we ran through the streets, laughing like children.

Once we made it to my house, I unlocked the front door and let him enter before I locked it behind us.

"You know...when I moved from Manchester, I never thought I'd be harbouring Birmingham's biggest gangster."I breath out, out of breath from running.

Tommy laughed softly before looking around the house. We both took our shoes off and I made my way into the kitchen, feeling Tommy's eyes on me.

"Tea?"I offer him without looking at him.

I could feel him behind me, he was that close that I could feel the heat radiating off his body.

"I'll pass."He replies after a few seconds.

I reach up to search the other cupboards to see what else we had in.

"How about a beer?"I offer to him once I see the beers.

"I'm more of a tea person."He replies from behind me.

I turn to look at him to see if he's being serious but when I see the smile on his face I couldn't help but laugh at him.

He raises a hand to my cheek and I timidly place my hand on top of his. This all felt surreal. My one rule, don't fall in love with him. It was so long ago broken. I leaned in to his touch and moved forward, closer to him until I felt his arms wrap around me.

"You can stay here tonight."I whisper to him.

His eyes flick down to look at me, his features filled with confusion at my words.

"Where?"He asks me while moving a stray hair from my face.

"With me."I nervously tell him.

I interlock his fingers with mine and lead him up stairs to show him where my room was.

He looked around while I nervously stood by my bed. I'd decided that I was going to give myself to him tonight because although this was bound to end soon, I knew I'd never love another.

His eyes glanced to the pile of letters that were on top of my dresser. They were all from him, I'd kept them all. His eyes then moved back to me and I felt so little all of a sudden.

"Tommy I..."I start but he quickly shushes me.

He moves over to me slowly, his hands frame my face gently and he looks deeply into my eyes before he leans in to passionately place his lips on mine. I kissed back deeply, getting some kind of rush from it all.

He gently started to lie me back on my bed, his lips moving from mine to my neck searching for my sweet spot which it didn't take long for him to find it and I couldn't help the small moan that escaped my lips.

"If you don't want this just tell me to stop."Tommy whispers against my neck.

I could feel the little bites he was leaving down my neck and collar bone.

"I want it."I moan out slightly.

That's all he needed to hear. He started unlacing my bodice and dress discarding it off my body and letting it meet the floor. The top half of my body was left completely naked yet he was still completely clothed and this didn't feel very fair.

While he kissed down my chest, I moved to push his coat off his body, letting it fall on the floor behind him, then I moved undo the buttons to his waist coat.

"You wear far too many layers."I breath out and feel him laugh against my skin.

I pushed his waist coat off his body and moved to push his suspenders off his shoulders. Just as I started to unbutton his shirt I felt him take one of my nipples into his mouth and start playing with it with his tongue. It was such a surreal feeling, I'd never felt anything like it but god it felt good.

I continued unbuttoning his shirt and eventually he decided to help me out with it. After he'd taken it off, he threw it to the floor with the rest of the clothes.

He paused for a moment and watched as my fingers traced over his tattoo on his chest.

"They're from my regiment. I got them during the war."Tommy whispers to me, opening up to me.

My eyes flick up to meet his and I place my hand on his cheek when I see the fear in his eyes.

"You don't have to be afraid. I won't let you fight on your own anymore."I whisper to him, feeling the passion in the moment.

He doesn't say anything but his lips connect to mine once again in a passionate and deep kiss. The feeling of his skin touching mine felt incredible.

He moved to take my underskirt off and discard it to the floor while I moved to unbutton his trousers, tugging them down until he finally got the idea and took them off completely.

I was now completely naked from the waist down and I'd never felt so exposed to anyone in my life.

"You're so beautiful..."He whispers to me in a caring tone of voice.

Only I got to see this Tommy Shelby. The kind, emotional Thomas Shelby. I blushed bright red at his words.

"Are you sure about this? I know how you usually feel about..."Tommy questions me, wanting audible permission from me.

"I'm sure Tommy."I reassure him, giving him permission.

His lips attach to mine almost possessively, wanting to claim me as his all while he pulls down his briefs.

I felt something strange and hard against my bare leg and I knew what it was of course, I was no idiot but it felt strange.

"This is going to hurt.."Tommy breathes down my ear.

"I'm a tough girl. I can take it."I whisper back to him.

He lines himself up at my entrance and slowly moves himself inside of me. A overwhelmingly painful sensation overpowered me for a few moment and I didn't even realise I was digging my nails into Tommy's shoulders. He'd stopped so I could adjust a little.

"I can stop."He tells me in a empathetic tone.

"It's fine."I breath out shakily.

The pain was strange, it hurt a lot yet it was almost addictive. I wanted more even though I wanted it to stop.

Tommy started moving more inside again slowly and I found myself pulling him closer to me. He placed a hand under my lower back and pulled my body up, so my chest was pressing against his.

Once he was fully inside he didn't move until he coiled his arms around my back, so he could lift me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he lifted me. He sat himself at he end of the bed with me on top of him in his lap, straddling him while he was still inside of me, it was so I could move at my own speed and roughness.

I slowly started to move myself up and down on top of him, using his shoulders for support. He'd buried his head in my chest, while he moaned rather loudly. The pain slowly started to fade and it began to be overpowered by pleasure.

His arms that were coiled around my naked back, slowly started to pull me closer to him, I'd never felt so safe with anyone before, it was like his arms made me feel secure. His lips moved up to meet mine again when I started to move faster.

"I love you."He moans out against my lips in the heat of the moment.

My heart started to flutter in my chest at his words, was that true? Either way he said it and he doesn't seem like the type of guy to go around saying that to every woman.

"I love you too Tommy."I moan back against his lips.

My fingers were tracing the many scars on his back. War wounds. They didn't bother me, I had my own scars that I was silently hoping Tommy hadn't felt or seen yet.

Suddenly Tommy lay back on the bed. This was my chance to play a little game with him. I moved his hands from my hips and pinned them above his head while grinning down at him. He grinned up at me, probably finding it adorable that I was trying to dominate him.

I leant down and kissed him deeply but I couldn't stop the loud moan that escaped my lips as Tommy started to thrust quick and hard inside of me.

I could feel something building up inside of me, it was strange, peculiar feeling. It felt amazing. The pleasure just kept building up.

"Tommy, I'm..."I start moaning out but I find myself unable to finish the sentence.

He started moving harder at my words and suddenly that pleasure just exploded and it was like a wave of pleasure had washed over me. It was so intense, I began to shake and moan uncontrollably and I clung onto Tommy for my life.

Not long later Tommy's thrusts began to become sloppy and I knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He pulled me into a passionate kiss as I felt him freeze and throb inside of me and I felt something warm shoot inside of me and Tommy moan loudly against my lips.

We were both covered in a coat of sweat and my body felt numb, I felt like a rag doll.

Tommy gently lifted me off him and he placed me gently down on my bed. He pulled his briefs back on before he headed across the room to find my nightgown. He placed my nightgown beside the bed for if I needed to get up in the night before he climbed in the bed beside me.

"At night, I don't usually sleep because I hear the pickaxes on the other side of the wall."Tommy confesses to me from beside me.

I look up in his arms and look into his beautiful fear filled eyes. I gently caress his cheek before I turn over and face away from him, pulling his arm over my waist with me.

"They're not real Tommy but if you hear them, just hold onto me and I'll help you."I whisper to him in reply.

He doesn't say anything and not long after I find myself falling into a deep, peaceful sleep.

When I woke up the next morning, I expected it all to be a dream but it was the opposite. Tommy was still here and he was holding me tightly against his chest, I smiled to myself happily and just lay there, soaking in the love I felt with this man and making the most of the moment.

"Lauren..."I hear Tommy whisper down my ear.

My heart started to flutter when I realise that he's awake. I turn over in his arms to face him.

His blue eyes look down into mine and his fingers gently trace my cheek.

"The noises are gone. They never even came last night."Tommy tells me and there's a lace of happiness in his tone.

I smile up at him and he smiles down at me before his lips attach to mine in another passionate kiss.

"I've got to go. I have a meeting I have to attend to."Tommy tells me with a heavy sigh.

Although I was disappointed, I saw it coming and I was going to show my disappointment because I wouldn't want to make him feel guilty or whatever.

"It's okay. I understand."I tell him in a understanding tone.

I watched as he got up and got dressed. He tried to make himself look as presentable as he could and he grabbed his cap from the bedside.

"I'll try and see you as soon as I can."He tells me in a serious tone of voice.

I simply smile at him in reply as he leans down to leave a kiss on my lips. He places a cigarette in between his lips and heads towards the doorway.

"And I'll be waiting..."I breath out to myself.

** Tommy's POV **

I walked to the store in China town where I'd be tipped off that Campbell was. He'd been seeing some prostitute.

I walked inside the room to catch him whilst he was getting dressed.

"I'm not armed."Campbell simply says once he sees me.

"So this is what you Irish detectives do? Drink our beer and sleep with our whores."I joke whilst I stand the doorway.

"I didn't realise you had a sense of humour. I take it you're here about the guns."Campbell answers me while I take a drag of my cigarette.

"I don't really care about that anymore."I simply say boredly.

I had one of the guns hidden away in a warehouse. He didn't know about that. Campbell stops and turns to look at me. It was like he knew something I didn't and I didn't like that.

"You still have no idea how we found the guns do you?"Campbell simply remarks.

My eyes furrow in confusion at his words. What was he talking about? Either way, I wasn't going to let him get to me.

"Like I said. I don't really care about them anymore."I repeat what I'd said earlier.

"Well I can tell you one thing Mr. Shelby. Once you find out how we got the guns, your feelings will change."Campbell practically smirks out smugly."All I'm going to say is by the end of today, I'm going to be happy and you...your heart will be broken by the end of today Thomas Shelby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more because I love hearing from you all!


	10. It was all lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new side of Lauren is revealed to the Shelby Brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I have so much shit I'm writing you have no idea!

I hadn't seen Tommy since that morning, it was almost like was avoiding me...

I was asked to meet Campbell at the usual place, the stupid museum that I'd love to rip apart with my own bare hands.

With my dark hair worn down and a white blouse with a charcoal coloured flared skirt, I made my way to the gallery in a begrudged manner. This was going to be our last meeting and I'd make sure he'd get the message of that.

"Miss Dixon."I heard that voice that I hated oh so much call from behind me.

"Campbell."I stretch his name and speak it like its venomous to the tongue.

"I've call you here to thank you on your recent input on the mission and to tell you that the guns have indeed been apprehended, thanks to your information."Campbell spoke almost like he was forcing his thanks out.

"Yeah well, it wasn't willing now was it? Is that how you treat everyone? Force what you want out of them."I bite out in a harsh tone of voice.

Campbell didn't reply to though words and I knew that I'd hit a sore spot within him.

"We've heard of your relations with Thomas Shelby."He finally spoke up to me.

I tried to keep my temper down as best as I could before I cleared my throat and stared at Campbell with fury filled eyes.

"I may have let it slip to Mr. Shelby that the person that gave him away was someone close to his heart."Campbell smugly remarks to the angered before him.

"You son of a whore."I mutter out with tears pricking in the corners of my eyes.

"Please make sure Miss. Dixon gets her reward for her involvement in the case."Campbell calls to his other officer.

The other officer came wondering over to me and he got extremely close to my face, I could smell his disgusting breath. He hands me a envelope before whispering some very dangerous words.

"Whore."

I bit my tongue as he moved away from me and I dropped the envelope on the floor before kneeling down to pick it up and lifting my skirt slightly to get the gun I'd strapped to my thigh.

In one swift motion, I raised up, aimed the gun and blew the officers brains all over the museum walls.

"I am no whore."I breath out shakily.

Campbell's eyes shot over to me, anger brewing within them. His features, filled with great rage over the death of his colleague.

My gun raised to aim at Campbell without any regard for his life, it was almost like he was looking at a completely different person.

"Listen here old man. I am no whore, I am no slave and I am not doing your dirty work anymore. I will no longer stand for your inconsistency nor your threats. I hope you burn in hell."I growl out in a careless manner.

"You will do time for this."Campbell raises his voice at me.

"I had a feeling that you'd be like that."I mumble to myself.

I move past him while keeping my gun on him, making sure he didn't make a move on me.

Once out of his sights, I ran home as quick as I could, not looking back and wanting to get out of here as quick as possible.

Once I got home, my mother, father, brother and sister all watched me with confusion filled features as I threw the envelope at them and ran upstairs quickly.

"Lauren Dixon, come out of your house you're under arrest for the murder of a fellow officer."I hear Campbell call from outside.

There was no way he'd have backup yet anyway, I climbed out of my window once I'd heard the sound of cops running up the stairs.

"Lauren come down from there, stop being ridiculous and accept your fate."Campbell called up to me.

My eyes glanced down at him, I wasn't too high up. I noticed that one of the Shelby brothers were watching me from the street corner, clearly interested in the scene.

"Oh yeah? Come down and turn myself in? You made me do all of this!"I screamed down at him."This is all your fault!"

Once I'd looked closer, I realised that it was John, he was smoking over on the street corner, leaning on a brick wall.

One of the cops started climbing out of my bedroom window, I aimed my gun at him as he made his way slowly forward and I let him think he was in the all clear before with full forced, I slammed my gun into his nose and once he'd covered his face with his hands, I kicked the back of his leg so he topples off the roof.

"Nobody else has to die..."Campbell calls up to me.

I grab a brick and throw it down at him angrily and then another one before I moved onto the roof tiles.

"I hate you! I was fucking fine before you came along!"I screamed down at Campbell.

"I understand that!"He called up to me."Just come down and we can help you."

I took a deep breath before I slowly climbed down from the roof and onto one of the cars, watching as Campbell made his way over to me.

"Wise choice..."He whispers to me.

As he moves to grab me, I laugh slightly through the tears.

"What's so funny?"Campbell questions me curiously.

"You forgot one thing detective."I breath out to him.

Before he knows it a sharp object stabs straight into his stomach and the warm fluid flows down over my hands and leaks onto my dress.

"I don't like being told what to do. Especially by a man."I whisper softly down his ear.

I raise my knee straight up into his groin and push his trembling body down onto the floor.

"Enough of that."I mumble to myself.

I look over to realise that John is indeed gone before I make my way down the street towards the Garrison, only to realise that there's a gangwar going on.

I watched from the corner of the street and realised that the leader of the Opposing gang was Billy Kimber. Oh hell no, if anyone was killing that bastard it was me.

I watched as they gunned down Danny and I gasped to myself. Poor Danny.

I marched forward, gun in hand and moved to stand beside Tommy, fearlessly.

Tommy's eyes glanced down at me, noticing that I was covering in blood. John and Arthur just simply smirked at me, loving the attitude and knowing damn well what I'd done.

"Well hello there love. I've missed your pretty face."Billy remarked cockily, turning to look at his crew whilst he laughed.

What he didn't see coming was the bullet I put in his brain. Nobody saw it coming, shock spreads across both gangs.

"You aren't fucking laughing now."I laugh out to myself.

Tommy stared down at me wide eyed before he laughed to himself.

"That's my girl."He mutters down to me.

"Alright, we're done ere' now why don't you all fuck off back to London."Arthur yells to the opposing gang.

The gang all start packing up and leaving, their leader was dead. They had nothing left to fight for.

"You're in a lot of trouble luv."John tells me in a serious tone of voice.

I gulped at him before my gaze flicked between John, Tommy and Arthur. I felt so small amongst them.

"Why, what's she done?"Arthur perks up from beside John.

"She's killed some cops."John informs the brothers."Threw some roof tiles at em and push em off the roof."

"Well ain't you been busy!"Arthur laughs out.

"That she has."Tommy spoke in a bitter tone of voice.

I gulped at the tone of his voice, I didn't like it at all. It was clear that he knew, he knew about it all.

"Danny deserves a proper burial. Me and you have some things we need to discuss."Tommy tells me in a emotionless tone of voice.

Tommy gestured to the Garrison, his eyes never meeting mine. We both walked off together in silence. Arthur and John knew full well by the way Tommy was acting that they'd best stay out of it.

Once we got into the Garrison, Tommy took me to the back room and stood, staring at the wall and refusing to look at me.

"I know you were working for Campbell. You were undercover."Tommy finally spoke out, his voice sounding hurt.

"I wasn't."I breath out, knowing this wasn't going to go well.

"You were. Your brother told me everything. This was all lies, your father and your brother arranged everything. You never cared about me, about my family...You were the one who told the cops about the guns."Tommy concludes but he was oh so wrong.

"Your wrong."I raise my voice slightly, looking directly at him."I refused to work for Campbell, everything I did was because I loved you. Yes, I was who told them about the guns but that was only because he threatened me. Why do you think I just stabbed him with a fucking roofing tile."

Tommy didn't reply to that, so I slowly moved forward and placed a hand on his cheek, moving his cheek so that he looks at me.

"You wanted the baddest of the baddest. Now you have me."I whisper to him with a smirk on my lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more!


	11. That's life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren and Tommy clash. A secret is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left the last chapter off how is was so I could do this. Enjoy :)

"No I don't."Tommy comments in a low voice.

He shoves me away and moves past me to lean on his desk and light himself a cigarette.

"What are you talking about?"I finally question Tommy.

"You lied to me Lauren."Tommy states plainly.

"Because I knew you'd hate me for it."I quickly state back at him.

"And you were right."Tommy states to me, causing the room to fall silent.

"I loved you. I've killed for you and this is how you repay me."I point out to Tommy while tears pricked at the corners of my eyes.

"I never asked you to."Tommy replies calmly considering the circumstances.

"But that's fucking life Tommy! I still did it and I'd do it again."I cry out to him slightly.

Tommy slams his hands down on the desk before he stood up straight.

"But would you betray me again? Without even thinking about how I'd feel and how it would affect my family."He yells at me, enraged by the whole situation.

"I have a family too Thomas! I did it for them, Campbell threaten to put my family into poverty!"I yell back at him fearlessly.

The office door opened and John walked in.

"Tommy I--"John starts but is quickly cut off.

"Get out!"Both me and Tommy yell loudly.

"Jesus fucking Christ."John mumbles to himself.

John looks rather shocked by the reaction but does as he's told and he leaves the room.

"Tommy please just...hear me out."I breath out in attempt to get him to listen.

He gestures a hand at me whilst he inhales his cigarette.

"Be my guest Lauren but I'm not promising that it will change my mind."Tommy tells me with a heavy sigh.

"Campbell and my father had made a deal due to the possibility of him losing his job, it was after me and you had started to talk. They made me get involved and Campbell kept pestering me for information about the Peaky Blinders but every time I refused to give them anything. Campbell must have got restless because he started getting his men to watch me and as a last resort he threatened to send my family into poverty and send me to jail to rot. He said he knew a few men in there that would love to mess around with me. I didn't want to but I told them and then I attacked Campbell and told him that he'd regret what he'd done...now he's probably dead on the pavement where I left him to bleed out."I explain to Thomas, hoping he'd understand.

Thomas stood silently, he was just watching me. His eyes were emotionless.

"Tommy you know more than anyone that I wouldn't have given myself to you without loving you."I breath out once again.

His eyes moved to look at the ground, not wanting to look at me at all. I slowly stepped forward towards him, memories of that night flicking through my mind.

"Tommy...I..."I stopped myself, I couldn't tell him. He'd see it as a act of desperation.

"What do you really want from me?"Thomas questioned me curiously.

"I just want you Tommy. Nothing else. It's all I've wanted since I met you."I tell him as more tears trailed down my cheek.

Tommy's eyes flicked to look at my necklace, his eyes then flicked up to meet my eyes.

"I'm going to need some time. I'll write to you."Tommy tells me with a heavy sigh.

"I understand that. Thank you."I tell him in a understanding tone of voice.

"Am I interrupting something?"A familiar voice questions from the doorway.

We both turned to see Polly stood there, she seemed to be staring at me.

"Not at all Pol."Tommy answers her with a heavy sigh.

"I want a moment with the girl Tommy."Polly tells him more than asks him.

"Very well. I have some things to do anyway."Tommy breathes out.

I watched as Tommy left the room and Polly locked it behind him before her gaze turned to look at me.

"John told me what you did and I've put two and two together."Polly starts off to me.

"Before you judge, you don't know the full story."I quickly cut her off.

"Oh I know enough. I got half of it out of your brother. I understand why you did it and in time, we may come to forgive you."Polly tells me much to my surprise.

"Really? Do you think Tommy will?"I ask her in a hopeful tone of voice.

"Tommy loves you. I never thought I'd say that to anyone but he does. He will most likely forgive you."Polly tells me in a confident tone of voice.

"Good...Polly, I need to confess something to you."I sigh out heavily to her.

"If you tell me that I've wrongly placed my trust in you and you are in fact a cop, I will kill you where you stand."Polly threatens me in a intimidating tone of voice.

"No. I'm not a cop. I've just killed three of them, I can't stand cops."I reassure her quickly."This is more of a personal matter between me and Thomas."

"Then I'll gladly listen."Polly assures me in a more gentle tone of voice, probably because it involved Tommy.

"A few weeks ago me and Thomas were...intimate."I start to explain to her awkwardly.

"You don't have to be shy with me love, being around the boys there's nothing I haven't heard. Especially when it comes to John."Polly informs me with a soft laugh.

"Well...I'm showing signs of..."I sigh our heavily, finding it difficult to say outloud.

"Oh my god...You think you may be carrying Thomas's child?"Polly gasps out quickly."Does he know?"

"I was going to tell him but I believed he may have seen it as a excuse for him to forgive me."I explain to Polly with a heavy sigh.

"Leave it to me darling."Polly assures me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more :)


	12. Solomons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren confronts and saves Tommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while, been busy working on my other stuff too.

** Polly's POV **

"Tommy I need to talk with you."I spoke up confidently.

All of the brothers were in the room, including Finn. Tommy was sat behind his desk smoking whereas all the others were sat around the room, drinking whisky.

Lauren had been staying with Ada for around a month and Tommy was bound to find out at some point.

"What is it Pol?"Tommy answered whilst clearing his throat.

"It's about Lauren."I start off.

"Who's she killed now?"Arthur perks up from behind me.

"Yeah, I've been wondering where she's been at."John spoke from beside me.

"Shut up the pair of you. She hasn't killed anyone. She's been staying with Ada."I inform them all.

"Bollocks. We'd of known if she'd been staying with Ada."Arthur spoke up.

"Not really. You've all been too busy trying to conquer London to notice."I explain to the lot of them.

"And what does this have to do with me exactly Pol?"Tommy finally questions me.

"Well, I've been keeping my eye on her for over a month now. Tommy. She's carrying your child."I inform Thomas in a empathetic tone of voice.

The room fell silent from the news.

** Lauren's POV **

It had been three months since I'd started staying with Ada. I'd grown a small bump and I'd come to the conclusion that my child was going to be a bastard. No matter how much Ada reassured me that Tommy wouldn't let that happen, I was yet to hear or see him.

I was wearing a red blouse with a black layered skirt. My hair was braided, tied back and wrapped into a bun.

Ada came through the door with Carl, her child. He was growing so fast it was almost like you'd blink and miss a lifetime.

"Ada, has Tommy said anything?"I questioned her almost desperately.

"No, the fucker has fucked off to London. He's meeting some Jewish leader called Alfie fucking Solomons."Ada angrily informs me.

"Right that's it. I've had enough."I blurt out impatiently.

I began to get a coat from the front room and started putting it on.

"Where are you going?"Ada questioned me, clearly confused.

"To London. Call Arthur or John."I tell her well pretty much order her.

"Traveling all that way is not healthy for the baby. You could get killed too."Ada tries to talk me out of it.

"Ada. I really don't care right now. I am going to do what I should have done from the start."I tell her in a impatient tone.

"You and Tommy are made for each other."Ada mumbles out to herself.

She knew no matter what she said it wouldn't stop me, so she just simply did as she was told and called the house phone.

"Arthur said he'll be here with the car soon."Ada calls through to me shortly after.

She wasn't lying not long later, Arthur turned up with one of the Shelby cars. He grinned at me once I came out of the house.

"Blimey, Pol wasn't fuckin' lying. Where have you been stranger?"Arthur boomed out to me.

"Being held captive."I joke out to Arthur.

He couldn't help but laugh down at me.

"Well, you haven't changed. Where we goin' anyway?"Arthur questions me inquisitively.

"London. To see Tommy."I tell him confidently.

Without waiting for a answer, I climbed into the car's passenger seat. I noticed that Ada just shrugged her shoulders at her brother.

Arthur climbed into the drivers seat and as he started driving down the road his eyes flicked from the road to me.

"Tommy ain't goin' to be happy about this Lauren."Arthur informs me in a low tone of voice.

"I don't care if he's happy or not at this point Arthur."I reply with a heavy sigh.

"Look, I understand that you must be angry but you must understand why he's not been in contact. He's try to protect you."Arthur attempts to explain to me.

"I can take care of myself."I grumble out in response.

"Not against these people you can't. They're Italians. His names Darby Sabini. He owns London. He's at war with the Jewish. Together with the Solomons, Tommy hopes they can take dow Sabini."Arthur explains to me.

I fell silent at his words, I was still going to prove to him just who I could be to him.

It took hours to get to London but eventually we made it to Alfie's "Bakery" and after Arthur managed to convince them to let me in, I told him to wait by the door.

Whilst me and one of Solomons men walking through the safe house I "Tripped" over near some barrels.

"Are you alright?"The man questioned me as I lay on the floor.

"I'm fine just give me a minute, my ankle hurts."I wince out to the man.

The man looked around, not paying attention at all. His eyes were everywhere but on me.

I slowly stood back up and headed into the office where this Alfie Solomons had a gun on Tommy.

Tommy's eyes flew to look at me and they widened. They then looked down at my stomach before flicking back up to my eyes.

"Well, what do we have here?"I softly laugh out.

"Who the fuck are you?"Alfie rudely blurts out.

"Lovely way to greet a lady."I sarcastically comment.

"Is she something to do with you Tommy? Girlfriend perhaps."Alfie questions Tommy.

"She is."Tommy breathes out heavily, still not bothered by the gun on him.

"Can I ask what's with the whole gun situation?"I perk up in their discussion.

"Alfie here won't agree to the sharing split."Tommy informs me with a heavy sigh.

"Right well, guns aside. I've got something bigger."I inform the pair with a smirk on my lips.

"Oh yeah? And what's that love, other than your tits."Alfie rudely comments.

I noticed how Tommy's jaw grit at Alfie's words and I bite my tongue slightly.

"A bomb."I talentedly lie.

Tommy's head whips round to look at me in shock. He knew it could well be true with the behaviour I've shown him in the past.

"Bullshit."Alfie simply dismisses.

"You'd be surprised what lengths she'd go to."Tommy mutters out with a slight laugh following.

"You can ask your little puppy dog outside if you want. I tripped over outside and whilst I was recovering from a sore ankle and your puppy was distracted and had his eyes on anything but me, I placed a bomb behind the barrel."I explain calmly and confidently.

"And what would a feeble girl like you know about bombs?"Alfie simply questions.

"Probably more than you'd think."Tommy responds once again.

"I don't actually know anything about bombs but the person I'm with does. You see, I'm here with Arthur Shelby, ex soldier and all...he knows quite a lot about bombs. I told him that if I'm not out of here in fifteen minutes, to blow this building sky high."I explain to Alfie with a smug look on my face.

"How do I know your not lying?"Alfie calmly responds to me.

"Well we can wait fifteen minutes and find out or you can just accept the deal with Tommy. I don't mind dying."I calmly respond back.

"I like this one Tommy."Alfie informs Tommy with a soft laugh."She's not like most women these days."

"Flattering her isn't going to stop her from blowing this place up."Tommy comments in a bored tone of voice.

"Alright. Since I like you. I accept."Alfie agrees to Tommy's deal.

"Good."I respond happily from the doorway.

Once things are signed and me and Tommy were on our way out of the bakery Tommy turned to look at me.

"You shouldn't be here."He simply comments to me.

"You're lucky I am."I mutter back to him in reply.

"Did you actually get Arthur to plant a bomb?"Tommy questions me curiously.

He stops me and grabs my arm. Arthur stood by the car watching curiously. I move closer to him and rest my mouth by his ear.

"I guess we'll never know."I simply whisper down his ear in reply.

"Was Polly telling the truth?"Tommy questions me curiously.

My eyes flick to meet his and I couldn't help but gulp due to instinct.

"About what?"I acted innocent.

Tommy stared down at me, knowing full well that I knew what he was talking about.

"Yes...I am pregnant."I mumble out to him.

He looked deeply into my eyes until he rested a hand on my cheek. His lips landed on mine soon after.

"Ey love birds! As moving as this is and all, we better get going back to Birmingham."We both heard Arthur call over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos for more.


	13. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick message

I'm just going to let you all know that I do plan to continue this but I'm just a little low on muse but I promise I'll continue this as soon as I get my muse back! I hope you all understand, let me know!


	14. I'm going to kill your brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby's coming!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's back!

"What have I told you?"Tommy shocks me slightly as he catches me off guard.

"What? I can't sit around doing nothing all day. I'm bored. I need something to do."I whine out childishly.

"Let the girl go out and 'av some fun Tommy."John backs me up.

"Not with Sabini around and not when you're eight and a half months pregnant."Tommy sternly tells me.

I rolled my eyes dramatically before I threw myself down on the couch like a child throwing a tantrum.

"There you go again, being childish."Tommy sighs out heavily.

"I'm making up for the fact that I didn't have much of a childhood now."I joke out half heartedly.

I couldn't help but smirk at John's snickers from across the room.

"Where's Arthur?"Tommy questions his younger brother.

"No idea."John immediately answers honestly.

The door opened and the young boy that I'd only met once or twice entered the room.

"Hi Lauren. John. Tommy."The boy politely greeted us all.

"Michael, if you're here about the same thing you asked me about earlier then I've already told you. No."Tommy immediately comments before he can say anything else.

"Keep up this attitude Tommy and you're going to make a brilliant father."I whispered out to him loudly so everyone in the room could here.

John once again snickered to himself and Michael also smirked to himself.

Tommy turned to glare at me slightly but it was clearly playful. I smiled over at him innocently before I'm hit with a horrible pain in my abdomen.

I shot up and held my stomach whilst I winced at the pain. John's eyes widened and darted to Tommy.

"Lauren!"Tommy panicked out.

He quickly rushed to my side to rub my back and hold me slightly.

"I think she's having contractions Tommy."John points out in a worried tone of voice.

"A fucking star for the gypsy!"I cried out in pain.

Tommy couldn't help but stifle the laugh that made its way forward but John didn't seem very amused.

"Where's Polly?"Tommy questions Michael in a voice laced with panic. He didn't know what to do.

"I don't know. I'll go find her."Michael quickly assures Tommy.

Michael rushes off and I try to stand up, hoping it will make the pain fade slightly but it didn't, it made it worse.

"Lauren sit down."Tommy orders me.

I obey and rest myself back down on the couch, taking deep and shaky breaths.

"I heard that playing with your nipples can help with contractions."John suddenly perks up, making me and Tommy fall silent.

My eyes land on John and my face fills with disbelief. I slowly push myself up to stand and start moving towards Tommy's office, even though Tommy was following me every step of the way.

"Tommy baby, where do you keep your gun?"I question him almost innocently.

"Why?"Tommy questions me as he follows me."Lauren, why?"

"Because I'm going to shoot your brother.."I breath out through pain.

Tommy laughs softly before he leads me back to the front room to be greeted by John who was giving me a bitch face.

Suddenly Polly runs into the room and straight to me, Michael trailing behind her.

"All of you out."Polly orders all the men.

Tommy places a kiss on my forehead, much to my surprise. He never really showed much affection.

"I love you."He whispers against my forehead.

I watched as he left with John and Michael and my eyes met Polly's excitement filled ones.

"Now. Let's have this baby shall we."Polly confidently exclaims.

Polly lead me to the bedroom to lay me down and get me into the correct position.

Once I'd gotten my undergarments off the hard part began to start. The horrifying pain and constant, exhausting pain of pushing over and over again.

I gripped onto the bed sheets and pushed and screamed as my back arched in pain. I was drenched in sweat and on the verge of giving up...that was until I heard that sweet cry. The cry of my baby.

"There she is..."I heard Polly whisper out emotionally.

"She?"I breathed out in exhaustion.

"Congratulations Lauren. You and Tommy have a beautifully baby girl."Polly announces to us both.

"A baby girl?"I breathed out happily.

Polly brought over the naked and blood covered baby and rested her gently in my arms.

Polly headed back down to the bottom of the bed and her eyes carried a grave expression suddenly.

** Pollys POV **

I moved to the door to head downstairs to get Tommy so he could meet his child.

"Tommy."I called out softly.

Tommy immediately met my eyes and he quickly made his way over to me, eager to hear how things had gone.

"How is everything? Is she okay?"Tommy asked me worriedly.

"You have a daughter Tommy."I inform him quickly.

Tommy moves past me to head upstairs but I quickly grab his arm and meet his gaze.

"Tommy...Lauren's bleeding. I'm going to try all I can to stop it but there's a chance..."I hesitated slightly but I quickly gathered back the courage again."Tommy there's a chance that she may not make it through tonight."

Tommy seemingly froze at my words. I could see the hurt in his eyes but as always, he tries his best not to show any emotion.

** Lauren's POV **

I held the small bundle of joy in my arms and gently rocked her, watching her peaceful form sleep in my arms.

It wasn't long later that Tommy walked into the room, hesitantly. His eyes looked over me before they landed on the baby in my arms. Polly was behind him with a rag, cup, wine bottle and a towel.

"Meet our daughter Tommy."I weakly breathed out to him.

Tommy made his way down to me and I held my arms out for him to take the baby which he gladly did.

I watched as a small emotion filled smile made its way onto his lips, it filled my heart with a warm feeling.

He sat on a stool next to the bed and held his daughter softly in his arms, letting her hold onto his finger as she drifted in and out of sleep.

Polly moved down to the end of the bed with all the things in her hands. She started stuffing me with the rags and wrapping the womb with the boiling hot towel. She handed me a cup of something.

"What is she doing?"I questioned in a confusion filled voice.

"Don't worry about it."Tommy calms me slightly.

"Drink that."She ordered me in a stern tone of voice.

"What? Why?"I mumbled out in confusion.

"Just do it Lauren. Don't argue with her please."Tommy tells me in a soft emotion filled tone of voice.

I slowly grabbed the cup and drank the liquid. It didn't taste the best but I guessed it was good.

Tommy and Polly shared a look that I guessed shared a secret that I didn't know. I wanted to know but I guess I'll find out eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more!


	15. Deaths door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren's on deaths door. Can she push through it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry been working on a lot of others :)

I was weak, so very weak. I couldn't even raise my arms. I could barely even move my head to look at Tommy.

** Polly's POV **

"How is she?"Arthur asked as he entered the house.

Myself, John, Esme and Ada were all sat downstairs together, listening to music and drinking.

"Not good. She can't move. Tommy hasn't left her bedside or the baby."I answer Arthur without making eye contact.

"Poor Tommy..."Was all Arthur could say.

"How about her family? Have they said anything?"I asked Arthur curiously.

"They want to see her. I told them it wasn't the best time with Tommy."Arthur replies in a saddened tone of voice.

"That's probably for the best."I mutter out in reply.

"But I've come to see her..."A voice spoke up nervously from the doorway.

A dark haired girl with chocolate brown eyes walked through the door. She was in a all black organza silk bodice with her black hair worn down and curled.

"And who might you be?"I spoke up defensively.

"I'm Chloe Taylor...I'm Lauren's best friend from Manchester. She and I were very close before she moved, she saw me as her actual sister."This young girl nervously replies.

"I went and collected her from Manchester.."Arthur continues to speak.

"Well...Arthur, you're probably best taking her up."I quickly tell him.

** Chloe's POV **

I was nervous to say the least, I don't know who these people are. Arthur just turned up on my doorstep telling me all about her having a baby and now she's dying.

Arthur led me upstairs and I reluctantly followed him. He led me to a darkened room where a man with dark brown hair sat next to a blood covered bed holding a baby that was wrapped in a towel....a blood covered bed where my best friend lay.

"Oh my god..."I breathed out in shock.

The brown haired man turned to meet my gaze. His blue eyes flicked between me and what I assumed was his brother.

"Arthur, who is this?"The man spoke up, sounding angry.

"This is Lauren's best friend from Manchester Tommy."Arthur spoke up for me."She's called Chloe."

"We were like sisters..."I spoke up for myself."I was with her through everything that happened up there."

"Fine...You can stay but not for long."Tommy sighed out to me.

"Thank you..."My tone was filled with appreciation."Is it a girl or a boy?"

"A girl..."He answered whilst looking down at the sleeping baby.

"Does she have a name?"I asked him curiously.

"No. Not yet."He seemed stand off ish.

It went silent for a few moments and I watched over my best friend who's breathing seemed shallow and her skin was pale. All our childhood memories flooded back and I couldn't help the tear that rolled down my cheeks.

"I remember when me and Lauren were children. In school. Two boys named Zachary and Alex started mocking my family and my grandparents. I didn't know what to do,  when she overheard she came straight to my rescue, slapped the boys and gave them what for. I always believed she was so much stronger than me but she always told me that I was stronger than I thought."I started telling Tommy, although I don't think he cared much.

"You grew up together?"Tommy suddenly asked me.

"Yes. We lived on the same street together, went through school together and shared each other's heartbreak. She was there for me when my ex Dan tried to use me and I was there when..."I started but stopped just in case.

"She's already told me all about what she did to her ex."Tommy assures me.

"And it doesn't bother you?"I couldn't help but ask him.

"Not at all. I've done so much worse and she knows it."Tommy mutters out to me.

"Are you part of the Peaky Blinders?"I had to ask him.

"I'm the leader."He sighs out heavily.

"Oh..."I breathed out softly.

"There's so much I've put her through that I wish I hadn't. Billy fucking Kimbers on the top of that list."Tommy growls out, clearly hating himself.

"I don't know what you mean by that but I'm sure she wouldn't want you blaming yourself for it."I tell him in attempt to calm him slightly.

"I don't know you but I'm trusting you with this...Could you please take the baby downstairs to Polly? Tell her that I've said you can stay. I want a few moments alone with her."Tommy tells me in a more serious tone of voice.

"Of course.."I assure him.

I gently take this small baby from Tommy's arms and rock her softly, smiling down at her before I take her downstairs to the rest of the family.

** Tommy's  POV **

I looked over her with watery eyes. I wanted her to make it through this. I need her to make it through this.

"My beautiful Perseverance. You know I named my new race horse after you?"I spoke down to her, hoping to get some sort of movement or speech from her.

She didn't budge, she looked so lifeless and it was all my fault. I felt the tears start rolling down my face.

"Come on Lauren. Chloe said that she always believed you were strong. I always believed you were strong. Please, I'm begging you. Do you hear me? I'm begging you...I love you far to much to watch you leave me like this. Prove to me that you're strong. Fight for me please."I cried out softly.

I took her hand and rested my head on the bed, crying out.

"Tommy..."I heard her croakily breath out.

My head shot up to look at her. Her blue eyes were open and looking at me through heavy lids. Her hand shakily raised to stroke my cheek. I sat, awestruck. This was the most movement she'd done in hours. Was that a sign? Was she going to be okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more!


	16. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some heartbreak to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me for this chapter xD

** Polly's POV **

"Now, I've got some business to attend to Polly."Tommy spoke up suddenly.

"You have to be joking. Your wif--Girlfriend may possibly be dying and you're still going off doing business."I spoke up angrily.

Lauren was lay there unconscious and pale in the bed, barely even breathing.

"She's going to be fine Polly."Tommy seemed pretty confident about that.

"How can you say that Tommy? You can see for yourself what condition she's in."I pointed out to him.

"Polly. She's strong. She'll be okay."Tommy once again, confidentially assured me.

I watched as Tommy left the room and I heard him heading downstairs.

"You're in denial!"I yelled down after him.

"Polly..."A voice groggily breathed out in the room.

My gaze flicked down to Lauren who was looking up to at me with bright and clear blue eyes.

"Jesus fucking Christ..."I breathed out in shock.

My hand moved to check her temperature but she raised to grip onto my hand.

"You are a fighter aren't you?"I couldn't help but laugh out softly with teary eyes."Arthur, John get in here!"

Arthur came bouldering up stairs with John, probably thinking she was dying and they were panicking. Their eyes met Lauren's bright blue ones that seemed be filling more and more with life as time went on.

"Holy shit..."John gasped out.

"Jesus Christ..."Arthur gasped out at the same time as John.

"Hey...Arthur...John..."Lauren weakly breathed out.

The dark haired girl slowly made her way up the stairs behind them, holding a small baby in her arms.

"Chloe..."Lauren breathed out weakly.

"Hey Lauren..."Chloe weakly smiled out.

"Where's...Wheres Tommy?"Lauren groggily and weakly breathed out.

"He's gone out. Business."I explain to her whilst stroking my thumb over her hand.

"I want to talk to Arthur..."Lauren breathes out to me and the rest.

Arthur looked like a rabbit caught in the light of a lantern at her words but he nodded, telling us all that he'd stay with her.

** Lauren's POV **

They were hiding something from me because I was weak but I wanted the truth from them and if any of them would tell me the truth, it's Arthur.

I watched as Polly, Chloe and John left the room my eyes darted to Arthur who had come to sit by my side.

"You are a tough one, aren't ya?"Arthur happily smiled out.

"Arthur, tell me the truth. Where is Tommy?"My voice was slightly stronger.

"He's doing business. Seeing to his racehorse."Arthur tells me in a serious tone of voice.

"Arthur..."My voice raised slightly.

My eyes looked straight into his soul as I spoke his name as a warning, his eyes looked away from me for a brief moment.

"He's had a rough time whilst you've been out. Sabini's men beat him for what we did at the Black Lion. It's all because we killed Billy Kimber. The men tried to Rape Ada. He's trying to expand in London. He's going to try and hit the Derby. He's bought this horse and he's with this rich girl named May Carleton she's a horse trainer."He starts spilling the truth to me.

"What's so bad about that?"I muttered out to him in confusion.

"She's trying to seduce him."He sighs out heavily.

I felt this anger start burning within me and with anger comes strength. I started pushing myself up in the bed, wincing slightly in pain.

"Lauren, what are you doing? Get back in bed."Arthur quickly stutters out to me.

"I'm getting dressed and your taking me to Tommy."I spoke shakily due to the remaining pain.

"N-No I can't. Your not in a good condition."Arthur tries telling me.

"I don't care. Now, stop being a namby pamby and get Polly for me."I practically ordered him as determination filled me.

Arthur quickly fled the room to get Polly and I used the bedside counter to push myself up.

"I see why the call you perseverance now."I heard Polly speak from the doorway.

"I need your help to get dressed."I spoke up out of breath.

"And where exactly do you think you are going?"Polly asked me with a voice laced with disbelief.

"To stop a hussy from getting her claws into my man."I breathed out in reply.

Polly shook her head at me in disbelief before she started digging out clothes for me to wear.

It took a little while for me to get dressed into the red silk shirt and black layered skirt that Polly had picked out. She braided my hair down my back and did my makeup finely.

"You are a bloody miracle. Do you know that?"Polly spoke up whilst she was doing the makeup."And your just what Tommy needs."

"Thank you.."I breathed out softly.

I pushed myself up and with help from Polly I managed to get downstairs, earning astonished looks from John and Chloe.

"Come on Arthur."I spoke up with a determined voice.

Arthur seemed reluctant but he came along with me and started up the car. I climbed with a struggle into the passenger seat.

It didn't take long for us to arrive at the grand mansion and with the little strength I had, I made my way into the court yard with Arthur to be greeted by a sight that made me freeze. Tommy was kissing May.

I watched for a few moments and watched Tommy push her away, he seemed to be telling her something and he seemed very serious.

"This is what you do when your girlfriend is on her deathbed is it Tommy?"I spoke up confidently with my hands folded across my chest.

Tommy's eyes whipped around to see me stood there with a angry gaze. This May turned to look at me and then Arthur.

"Who on earth are you?"May spoke up clearly bitter about Tommy pushing her away.

"I'm his girlfriend and the mother of his child you trollop."I spoke up rather aggressively.

"Lauren, this isn't what it looks like so how about you calm down."Tommy tried to reason with me.

I shook my head at him, tears rolling down my cheek.

"Shut up Thomas just shut up."I angrily spoke up at him.

He seemed shocked slightly and Arthur smirked slightly to himself at that but then he went back to looking serious and grave again.

"Get out of my house."She ordered me in a bitchy manner.

"Excuse me? Then get off my man. You want to hear a home coming truth?"I angrily started babbling."If a man has a wife, fiancé or a girlfriend even. He is taken and if you come and try to wreck that relationship then you are a homewrecker and that's the label you will have for the rest of your life."

May just stared at me slightly, still not seeming slightly bothered by what I was saying. It was time to punch harder.

"Hear that? Homewrecker; A dirty, jealous, sleezy, desperate harlot with daddy issues, low self esteem and no self respect and you may sweetheart are even lower than that because you go for men who's women are on their death bed."I bite out heartlessly and let out a teary laugh afterwards.

I watch as she runs off through the court, crying at my words. Tommy tries to approach me but I punch him in the chest, hitting him away from me.

"No!"I cry out at him."No! Why are you doing this to me! Why did you have to go and do this!"

"I didn't do anything. I haven't done anything don't ruin this."Tommy tries to reason with me.

"No! Don't you dare! Don't you dare try and blame me for this. I was dying! I was dying and you went and found yourself a new woman!"I cry out to him, my heart breaking."You have no one to blame for this but yourself."

I then storm off from the court yard, hearing Arthur follow me. I didn't see the tears in Tommy's eyes as I stormed off.

** Tommy's POV **

Later that night I sat in my office, head in my hands thinking over everything that had happened today and thinking of some of my happiest times with her.

_*Flashback*_

"You have no idea the effect you have on me.."I breathed out to the blue eyed girl that sat on my lap.

The Garrison was filled with noisey punters who were making the most of the alcohol before they left for the football match.

Lauren smiled beamed brightly at me as her blue eyes shined bright and twinkled in the light.

"I love you with every breath and every fibre of my being. I love you and I am yours."Lauren breathes out whilst tracing her fingers down my cheek.

I pulled her in for a soft kiss, smiling back at her. It was the happiest I'd been in a long time, she was having my child. I loved her and she could defend herself if she needed to, she didn't expect anyone else to do it for her. She was my dream girl.

"And I am yours."I told her and I meant it.

_*Present time*_

Arthur walked into the office, his expression still grave like earlier. His eyes met mine before they met the floor again.

"Why did you do it Tommy? She's broken hearted back home."Arthur tells me in a slightly angry voice.

"I didn't do it."I told him the honest truth.

"I saw you Tommy with my own two eyes."Arthur angrily continues on.

"Then you'd of seen that I pulled away. I told her that I didn't love her and that I loved someone else. I'd told her that over and over again."I start off, tears pouring down my face."Then she kissed me right in front of her. I promise you Arthur. I love Lauren, I didn't do anything."

Arthur rushed over to me to try and calm me down. I started throwing everything off my desk, smashing everything.

"That fucking bitch!"I cried out heavily.

I slowly slid down to the floor, my head in my hands. I'd lost her. I'd lost her because of a jealous bitch. I should've just stayed by her bedside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more! I love hearing from you all :)


	17. I'm only human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Lauren and Tommy sort things out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a few chapters already written for this but I'm updating them daily so I'm not leaving massive gaps before updating!

"You're a beautiful baby girl...My beautiful baby girl and your mummy loves you with all of her heart. You won't break it unlike someone else."I coo out to my baby that rested in my arms.

** Chloe's POV **

I walked into the destroyed office that was owned by Tommy. He lay with his head on the desk, he must have passed out over night.

"Tommy."I spoke up clearly, trying to be confident.

Tommy woke up and slowly raised his head to meet my gaze, his eyes were red from crying and he blinked a few times before rubbing his eyes.

"What the fuck do you want?"Tommy spoke up groggily to me.

"Arthur said that you didn't do anything and that he believes you."I tell him with hope filling me.

"I hoped that was just a bad dream but no, I didn't fucking do anything."He replies, clearly not in the mood.

"Well. I don't know you but Lauren's not easily won over. It's going to take quite a lot to get her back if you really do love her. I know her better than anyone."I assure him in a gentle tone of voice.

"You really think she'd listen to me?"He spoke in a slightly hopeful tone of voice.

"Yes I do."I answer him in a honest filled tone of voice.

** Lauren's POV **

"I need to think of a name for you and although I'm not particularly a fan of your dad right now, I want him to help me...besides you are part of us both."I mumble out to the little baby girl.

She had Tommy's eyes and lips but seemed to have my persistence. Her little eyes looked up at me as she thought against sleep.

"Maybe I was wrong. Arthur said he was pretty upset last night. He said that he'd never seen him like that."I continued to talk to the baby.

She seemed to just listen to me, her eyes blinking now and again while her fingers gripped onto my shirt.

"That's because I didn't do anything."A voice spoke up from the doorway.

My eyes quickly flicked from the baby to Tommy who was stood in the doorway. How long had he been there?

"How do you expect me to react Tommy?"I keep my voice calm so that I don't scare my daughter.

Tommy moved into the room to take a seat next to me on our bed. His eyes never leaving my form.

"I was distressed to see you with that wench."I whisper out, my words threatening to become stutters from the upset but I kept up my confident facade.

"I'd never do that to you. You know that."Tommy tries to reason with me.

I felt his hand move to cup my cheek and turn my gaze to meet his. His eyes were filled with honesty.

"I'm sorry. It's just the love that I bare for you is so great...It broke my heart to see that you could love others."I whisper out in a broken tone of voice.

"I don't love others. I could never love others."He assures me quickly."Chloe says you like to hear the truth. You like to hear the truth about feelings. Do you want to know my what my feelings are?"

I did nothing but nod at him. He moved to take his daughter from my arms. A small smile spread across his lips as his daughter cooed at him.

"I love you. I never thought I'd fall in love yet here I am and then you gave me a beautiful daughter. I was overjoyed with happiness."Tommy starts off telling me."Then Pol told me that you might not make it through the night and I felt like my whole world had fallen apart. I stayed by your bedside for hours on end."

"And what about her?"I hesitated but asked anyway.

"I told her every time she tried something that I didn't love her and that I loved another but she never seemed to listen. Then she kissed me and people got hurt."He whispers out to me."People I care about always get hurt."

"I forgive you."I whisper out to him.

Before he can say anything I leaned in and kissed him passionately on the lips, my hands framing his face.

Once we'd both pulled away we looked down to the little baby girl in Tommy's arms.

"We need to name her."I whisper to Tommy in a serious tone of voice.

"That we do."Tommy laughs out softly.

"I'm thinking...Alice...Alice Shelby."I think out loud with a smile on my lips.

"I like it. It goes well."Tommy agrees with me in a proud tone of voice.

The next day I was feeling a lot better. Once I'd stripped off to get changed. I felt some arms wrap around my waist and lift me off my feet, I impulsively screamed. It was lucky the baby had her own room. I was thrown onto the bed and I Tommy crawled on top of me, grinning down at me.

"I love you."He whispers against my lips.

"I love you too."I whispered back, smiling softly.

"Marry me.."He whispers once again.

My eyes widened up at him, I was shocked to say the least. It didn't make sense.

"I thought you said you'd never want to get married."I mutter out in confusion.

"You've changed my mind."He simply replies."Marry me."

He starts kissing all over my face, causing me to laugh at him uncontrollably at him.

"Fine, fine I'll marry you."I laugh out at him.

"Good...Now, I think today's the day we should finally introduce our daughter to the family properly. I've already asked for everyone to meet at the Shelby company limited. Get yourself dressed love."He tells me before giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

I watch as he hops up off the bed and pulls me up onto my feet.

"That's what I was doing before you scooped me up and threw me on the bed."I laugh out to him as he leaves the room.

I hear him laugh at my comment as he heads into our daughters room.

I got myself dressed into a deep purple dress that fitted my figure perfectly. I then did my hair in the crown style.

Tommy came into the room with our daughter in a knitted dress and knitted bonnet. He held her against his chest, rubbing her back to wind her.

"Ready?"I asked him in a almost nervous tone of voice.

He smiles at me softly before he walks out of the room with her and I follow after him.

Once we got to the Shelby Company Limited everyone was there. Polly, Arthur, John, Ada, Ada's son Karl, Esme, Michael, Chloe(Who seems to have been welcomed into the family whilst she's here in Birmingham.) and many other of the workers.

Myself and Tommy made our way to the top of the room and up onto the step. I had hold of Alice as we walked in.

"Hello everyone, we won't keep you all long. I'm sure you have plenty of other stuff to do but myself and Lauren we've had a tough few days but we've managed to get through it."Tommy starts off."We'd like to introduce our daughter. Everyone, this is Alice. Alice Shelby."

"Alice fuckin' Shelby! How about that? Come on give her here."Arthur booms out excitedly.

Arthur rushed up to take Alice and I couldn't help but laugh softly at them. Chloe rushed up to see me, her eyes filled with happiness for me.

"I'm happy for you. You've got a amazing family here."Chloe speaks up to me.

"Thank you. I don't know what I'd do with them."I smiled out to her.

I looked over at Tommy who was laughing at Arthur, John and Polly whilst Arthur made stupid faces at Alice.

"Listen, I've got to go back to Manchester tomorrow but before I go I'm going to your brothers party. Your family really want you there."Chloe tells me in a emotion filled tone.

"If I go, I'm bringing Tommy. They probably don't want that but it's not really their decision. That's if Tommy agrees to going."I sigh out heavily.

"Well. I hope you go."Chloe smiles out at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more:)


	18. You have a death wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Lauren convince Tommy to go to the party with her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo...don't hate me for this chapter?

Naked, I pulled Tommy's coat over me and wrapped it around my small form. I pulled his tin out of his pocket and pulled a cigarette out.

Tommy stirred in his sleep and when he finally looked up to see me, he blinked a few times in attempt to register what he was seeing before he started laughing. He covered his face with his hand.

"What are you doing Lauren?"He finally asked me.

"Look at me, I'm Thomas Shelby. I'm a big bad business man."I spoke in a deep voice to try and imitate him.

Tommy sat up in bed, watching me with amusement evident in his eyes.

"Is that really how you see me love?"He smirked out at me.

"Yes definitely. One hundred percent."I told him with no care.

He shook his head laughing at me slightly gesturing for me to hand him the cigarette which I did.

"So what's this about?"Tommy finally asked me.

"Oh this? This is just a little fun because I was bored and you were in a deep sleep."I explained to him.

He nodded understanding and watching me as I crawled on top of him on the bed.

"But, can we go to my brothers party today?"I finally asked him.

He studies my face curiously, thinking about it whilst he inhaled and exhaled the smoke from his cigarette.

"Well. Now that depends."He tells me in a cautious tone of voice.

"In what?"I asked him curiously.

"If your mother and father are going."He answers me with a raised brow.

"Well considering its my brothers party I'd assume that they are going to be there, yes."I answer him honestly.

"Then no."Tommy immediately responds to me.

I pouted childishly at him, causing him to laugh softly up at me. I watched as he put his cigarette out and then moved to rest his hands on my hips.

"I said no. But do you know what I am going to do?"He smoothly spoke out to me.

"What?"I muttered out, confusion filling my features.

"Take that coat off you."He whispers to me softly.

He moved to pull the coat off my shoulders before he tossed it to the floor and moved to capture my lips with his in a deep and passionate kiss.

He flipped me over so that he was on top of me as he trailed kisses down my jaw and to my neck, the kisses were lingering. He then started to suck, leaving marks all over my shoulder and neck.

He then pushed himself into me, causing me to moan out loudly. He lips found mine once again. One of my hands moved to tangle themselves in his hair whilst the other was intwined with Tommy's hand.

"I love you..."Tommy muttered against my lips.

"I love you too Tommy."I mutter back against his lips.

"Please don't ever leave."He whispers suddenly.

"I won't. Forever and always."I promise him.

His thrusts were quick as he kept direct eye contact with me, his breath was hot against my lips that he would now and again capture with his in a passion filled kiss.

After a while of Tommy's brutal and quick thrusts we were both a moaning mess in each other's arms as we both came.

I lay in his arms, listening to his heartbeat. It was all so perfect, my life was perfect. That was until we both heard Alice crying.

"I'll go get her."I breathed out to Tommy.

I sat myself up and threw on a nightgown quickly. I walked across the hall to Alice's room.

"What's wrong baby girl?"I cooed out to my daughter as I leant over her crib.

I leaned in and scooped her up into my arms, shushing her gently. She was probably hungry. I revealed my breast and let her latch on, this still felt weird but I guess I'd get used to it.

Tommy came into the room a while later, fully dressed. He walked over to me and kissed my forehead.

Alice had finally finished feeding so I started rubbing her back.

"Ere' I'll take her. You go get yourself dressed."Tommy tells me.

"Are you sure?"I asked him with uncertainty.

He gestures for me to hand over Alice which is what I do. He rests her on his shoulder and starts rubbing her back.

"Thank you."I quickly tell him.

I rushed through to the bedroom and started getting dressed into a long deep red layered skirt with a sleeveless black silk top. My hair was curled and pinned up in a pompadour style with a velvet hat.

I walked downstairs to see Tommy sat in a chair with Alice now dressed in white knitted dress in his arms with her fingers wrapped around his thumb.

Arthur was sat in a chair across from him reading the paper and by the sounds of it Polly was in the kitchen making tea.

  
"Tommy. I know you said no but please can we go to the party."I ask him once again.

"What for? So your parents can talk down to us. Telling us how much they don't agree we our relationship."Tommy sighs out heavily.

"No. So I can meet my Niece and my brothers wife and so they can meet Alice."I speak up confidently.

"Fine. We'll go but not for long."Tommy reluctantly agrees.

"Thank you..."I tell him sincerely.

He raises up to his feet and walks past me to the front door, Arthur just watched us with a raised raised brow.

"Come on then."Tommy calls over to me.

I quickly hurried after him. We walked down the streets side by side to my brothers house which was now pretty large thanks to Tommy. Tommy respected and liked my brother, even after everything that happened.

My brothers doors were open, welcoming all and there were many cars outside. Me and Tommy walked in together, we got looks from everyone and my family looked over astonished by the sight of me here and actually alive.

My brother quickly rushed over to me, he pulled me into a tight hug, almost like he never wanted to let go. I didn't see Tommy's soft smiles at the sight.

"Sister..."He breathed out softly.

"Brother. It's good to see you."I smiled out softly into his shoulder.

My brother let go of me and looked me over before he looked over to Tommy, smiling at him, clearly full of appreciation for bringing me.

"You're looking well."James tell me quickly."I can't thank you enough Tommy."

"I am well."I quickly assure him.

"I can't take no credit."Tommy mutters out in reply.

"But James, I'd like to introduce you to our daughter, Alice Shelby."I announce whilst gesturing my daughter that was in Tommy's arms.

"Your daughter..."James gasps out in shock, clearly unaware that I was even having a baby.

Tommy reluctantly lets James hold Alice, watching his every move protectively.

James couldn't help but smile uncontrollably at the baby in his arms.

"She's beautiful. Perfect. She'll be well protective I'll give you that."James laughs out softly.

I side look the smirking Tommy in the corner before he moves to take Alice back from James.

"Well, there's some people I'd like to introduce you to."James excitedly tells me.

He walks further into the group of people and me and Tommy follow him. We watch as he talks to a long blonde haired woman with chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a long deep blue silk dress and was holding a toddler in her arms which my brother took from her.

"Lauren, Tommy. This is my wife Sarah."James introduces us all to each other."Sarah, this is Tommy Shelby and my little sister Lauren."

Sarah pulls me into a gentle and friendly hug before she kisses my cheek softly.

"It's great to finally meet you."Sarah tells me and her voice is genuine.

"Likewise."I tell her with a broad smile on my lips.

Tommy nods at her as his hands were full due to him holding Alice.

"And who's this?"I ask about the toddler in my brothers arms.

"This is our daughter, Rebecca."James introduces.

I take the little girl from his arms and immediately started playing with her, earning giggles from her within seconds.

"And who's this?"Sarah asks Tommy quickly.

"This is Alice. Our daughter."Tommy answers her in a serious tone of voice.

I handed Rebecca back to James after a few moments and I looked to Tommy who was watching everyone like a hawk.

We both started to mingle so we separated from each other. Whilst I wasn't paying attention because I was out of the crowd looking for the bathroom, I bumped into someone's chest.

"Be careful Miss Dixon."A familiar voice told me. A voice that I'd prayed I'd never have to hear again.

My gaze was met by none other than Campbell's. Campbell watched as my eyes filled with a murderous anger. I looked him up and down and noticed that he was now on a cane.

"Oh did I do that? That's a lucky outcome because I wanted you fucking dead."I bited out angrily.

"It takes a little more than a roof tile to kill me."Campbell simply replies.

"I should just kill you right here and now after what you did to me."I threatened him in a careless tone.

"I wouldn't do that. Not if you want to keep your daughter."Campbell comments darkly.

I quickly grabbed him by his throats and slammed him against the hallway wall.

"What are you talking about?"I whispered out darkly.

"You see, myself and Mr. Shelby could be a good use to each other and there are still people out there that despise you both. Some who are easily manipulated."Campbell starts off explaining.

"You better shorten your explanation before I shove that cane so far up your asshole that you'll be shitting blood for a lifetime."I angrily growl out to him.

"That's not very ladylike."Campbell almost mocks.

"I don't fucking care."I simply reply.

"Well. We have your daughter. She was easy to get. I'm surprised you and Tommy haven't realised she's gone yet."Campbell points out to me.

"She's with Tommy."I reply in disbelief.

"Is she? It would be a shame for your to go through nearly dying in childbirth just for you to lose that beautiful baby girl."Campbell asks rhetorically.

"I'm going to let you go. I'm going to find my daughter and you better pray if you value your life that I don't see you again."I quickly threaten him.

I release him and fly down the stairs to where everyone was getting ready for the meal. Tommy was laughing and joking with my brother and father but he didn't have Alice.

I rushed over to Tommy quickly, he saw my panicked expression and his eyes quickly turned serious.

"Where's Alice?"I asked Tommy in a panicked tone of voice.

"She was with your mum last."Tommy tells me.

I quickly rushed over to my mum who was with Chloe who I hadn't even seen this whole night and I grabbed her by her upper arm.

"Where's Alice?"I asked my mum in a panicked voice.

"Oh hello darling! You look great. What's wrong?"My Mum asked me, clearly glad to see me.

"Mum, seriously. Where's my daughter?"I asked her in a more angered voice.

"She's with your sister. Why?"My Mum tells me.

I quickly leave my mum and search everywhere for my sister. Whilst James, Tommy and my dad searched everywhere for Alice.

I finally found my sister on some guys lap and I glared at her as soon as I stormed over to her.

"Where's my daughter?"I spoke up in a angered voice.

Tommy, James and my dad were stood behind me. Tommy was filled with anger and it was very clearly showing.

"Well, look who it is."Leanne spoke almost mockingly.

"Where is my fucking daughter?"I spoke up louder and more aggressively.

"Your daughter?"She acted clueless.

"Don't fuck around with me Leanne. I'm not in a gaming mood."I yelled at her, desperation filling my voice.

"Oh you mean the bastard!"She laughs out heartlessly.

That was the last straw, I grabbed the carving knife from the table and grabbed Leanne by her hair, pinning her against the wall with the knife to her throat.

"Where the fuck is my daughter?"I yelled now in her face as she trembled in fear.

I could practically feel the pride radiating from Tommy but that could also be the anger too. Everyone in the room was watching the scene in front of them unfold, all also afraid.

"You wouldn't kill me. You don't have the stomach."Leanne whispers keeping direct eye contact with me.

"I wouldn't tempt her."I heard Tommy growl out from behind me.

"Fine. Detective Campbell has your daughter, okay?"Leanne replies in a still careless tone of voice.

"Why the fuck would you give him their newborn baby?"James yells from behind me.

"You selfish bitch."I heard both my mum and dad say.

I was so angry I move to stab her but Tommy quickly grabbed my wrist and stopped me.

"Not here."Tommy whispers down my ear.

"You have a fucking death wish. I'm going to grant it."I growl out to my sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more


	19. That's my girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Lauren and Tommy figure out a way to get their daughter back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I exhausted myself last night trying to get ahead with chapters that I fell asleep and forgot to update but here you go!

"Lauren calm down we'll get her back!"Tommy yells at me.

I launched a glass across the room as tears poured down my face. We were in Tommy's office.

Tommy was stood with Arthur and John who had just found out about it all.

"I'm going to personally rip that mans balls off and string them up outside Birmingham police station as a fucking message!"I cried out angrily.

"Darling, it's okay. Nobody gets away with something like this."Arthur tries to reassure me.

"Yeah, we won't let anything happen to her."John backs up Arthur.

"I can't deal with this. I just. I can't. I know what he's capable of..."I cried slowly sliding down the wall.

Tommy rushed to my side, holding me up so I didn't slid down to the floor. He frames my face with his hands as he looks directly into my eyes.

"Listen to me. We will get her back. I promise. Now, I need you to be strong. I need that side of you that you know I love."Tommy tells me with a serious gaze."I need you to be that girl that turned me down over and over again with no fear of the consequences. That girl that beat down Billy Kimber with a pool cue."

I took a deep breath and held back all my emotions. I let my eyes close for a few seconds as I just breathed.

Then I straightened myself up and moved past Tommy and to his desk. I dug around in the draws, not caring if I was messing anything up.

"Lauren what are you doing?"Tommy sighed out to me.

I finally found what I was looking for. It was one of Tommy's guns. I took it out of the draw and checked if it was loaded.

"I'm going to London."I tell Tommy carelessly.

"No your not."Tommy instantly tells me.

"Yes I am."I spoke up determined.

"If Sabini--"Tommy starts but I cut him off.

"Fuck that Italian scum. I am going to gun down ANYONE who gets in my way, do you hear me?"

Arthur and John stood shocked by the way I had spoken to Tommy.

Tommy looked down at me, his eyes were almost emotionless. I couldn't tell if he was angry or not but I didn't really care.

"John. Drive Lauren to London and stay with her."Tommy finally spoke up.

"Thank you."I tell Tommy.

I lean in and plant a lingering kiss on Tommy's lips before I move past him and head out of the door with John.

Once we were on the road to London John turned to look at me, his eyes filled with emotion.

"I don't know what I'd do if someone took one of my kids."John finally spoke up.

"They are not going to get away with it."I sigh out heavily to John.

"Where are you going anyway?"John asked me curiously.

"To Alfie Solomons."I respond immediately."He has a soft spot for me. He always has."

"Always has?"John muttered out confused.

Once we arrived outside the bakery I knocked on the door and the guy recognised me straight away but I quickly put the gun to his head.

"Yeah. That's right. Feel that? Boss now."I growled out demandingly.

I could practically feel John's smirk from behind me, I didn't even have to turn around to him.

"Okay...Okay just don't shoot okay?"The guy stuttered out, frightened.

"Good boy. Oh and don't underestimate me like you did last time. Got it darling?"I whispered out to him darkly.

He moved to open the door. All the workers were busy as we walked in and he led me straight to the back room where Alfie's office was.

We walked in and I still had the gun to his doormans head. I smirked over at Alfie who was looking at me intently as he smoked.

"Hello again."He casually greets me."What you doin' there? Go on let him go. He's a doorman, he's fuckin' harmless."

I reluctantly let go of his doorman and Alfie turns his gaze from me to the doorman.

"Go on now. Get the fuck out of here before she changes her mind."Alfie gestures to the door.

I walk in and take a seat directly across from Alfie. I was in the chair that Tommy was in last time whilst John stood by the door chewing on a match. He was being very vigilant.

"Hello Alfie."I finally greeted him.

"Hello love. I've heard some pretty interesting things about you recently so I'm pretty surprised to see you."Alfie talks away.

"Yeah well. I'm not very easily defeated Alfie."I sigh out heavily.

"So come on then, what the fuck are you doing here this time?"Alfie sighs out whilst leaning back in his chair.

"Well, Alfie. As a woman, I respect loyalty and that seems to be something you lack these days."I carelessly comment out to the Jewish gang leader.

Before Alfie could jump at that comment I continued.

"Killing a goat named Thomas and beating Alfie is like a personal attack to me and I don't appreciate that sort of thing."

"What are you getting at here?"Alfie seems relatively calm.

"Oh nothing. It's just going back in my memories when my father was a coal miner before the war. I remembered I used to spend a lot of time here in London. I knew a little Jewish boy who's father was a baker."I start rambling on, smiling to myself.

"I knew I fucking recognised you. C'mere my partner in crime."Alfie booms out to me.

Alfie got out of his seat and moved around to me, opening his arms for a hug.

My gaze flicked up to a thoughtful John and then back to Alfie who I welcomed into a hug.

Once he pulled away my eyes met John's serious filled eyes once again before I cleared my throat.

"This girl is...I don't even have words for you."Alfie starts off to John.

"Yeah well. This girl needs your help."I tell him in a more serious voice.

"Anything."He immediately replies.

"John can you wait outside for a minute."I tell John, earning confused a gaze from him.

John reluctantly went outside. My eyes move back to Alfie and my gaze falls serious.

"A need a number of things from you. Firstly, I need you to keep your mouth shut about me and you as kids. Secondly, I need you to set me up some trail so that John doesn't think I'm getting a easy ride here. Thirdly, I need you to help me get my daughter back."I list out to Alfie.

"Somebody took your daughter?"Alfie mumbles out before shaking his head in disapproval."Women and children should never be used as a threat."

"So you'll help?"I conclude.

"Of course. As long as you can beat one of my men in a fight. No weapons of course."Alfie goes on.

I nod at him with a soft smile on my lips. I knew he'd help.

I walked outside of the office with Alfie and was met by John's untrusting gaze.

"What's happening?"John asks me.

"I've got to fight one of his men."I whisper out to him in reply.

"What? No. If Tommy finds out he's going to kill me if you get hurt."John immediately protests.

"I won't get hurt. Trust me."I assure him.

"Oi, Miller. Get over here."Alfie shouts over the guy I'll be fighting.

This miller guy came rushing over to Alfie. He was around Tommy's height and pretty muscular but nowhere near as muscular as Tommy.

"You and Lauren here are going to be doing a hand to hand fight. No weapons allowed."Alfie tells him.

He gestures to us both as if to say when you're ready and he steps back. John looks to me before he steps back with Alfie.

"Tommy's gonna kill me."I heard him mumble out.

"Sir, why am I fighting a woman?"Miller asked his boss curiously.

"Hey Miller."I whisper out.

His eyes flick to look at me and he receives a harsh right hook to his jaw which I heard crack. He impulsively raised his hands to his face. I then firmly grabbed his shoulders and raised my knee straight up into his groin causing him to fall down to the floor.

I climbed on top of him and framed his head in my hands before I smashed it repeatedly down onto the floor, my hands and the floor were covering in blood the more I smashed his head into the concrete floor.

"Alright Lauren. I think that's enough. You've proved your point."I overheard Alfie say.

I stood up, and wiped my face, wiping blood onto my face. I then looked at my arms that were soaked in blood. I quickly wiped them onto my clothes, forgetting I was wearing a white top.

I turned to meet Alfie and John's gazes. John was shocked to say the least and Alfie was just seemingly amused.

"I'll help you out. Now, get the fuck out of here, you've caused enough trouble."Alfie mutters out to me.

He turns and heads back to his office, leaving me and John behind.

We drove back to Birmingham and back home, John didn't really say much.

Once we walked back into the house I was met by Arthur, Polly and Tommy.

"What happened?"Arthur and Polly both asked.

"Lauren are you okay?"Tommy asked gesturing to the blood.

"Your girlfriend is fuckin' deadly that's what happened."John chuckles out as he walked past Tommy.

"I'm fine."I assure Tommy.

"Yeah but that guys gonna have some serious brain damage."John laughs out from the corner where he was now sat in a chair.

"We went to see Alfie Solomons. He has a soft spot for me but he wanted me to prove myself so he put me up against one of his men and well...I won."I told him gesturing to the blood on me.

"The guy didn't even get chance to get a punch in!"John continues to laugh out.

"Bloody hell..."Arthur laughs out.

Tommy searches my face for something. I assumed any injuries before he framed my face and kissed me softly.

"That's my girl."He mumbled against my lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more!


	20. I would do anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren and Lizzie Stark have a confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I had to write this.

I sat in the bathtub, holding my knees against my chest. After Tommy, Arthur and John had gone dealing with some business I'd had a confrontation with Lizzie Stark...

_*Earlier that night*_

I pulled my coat tightly against my body to try and keep myself warm as I look up at the starry sky from outside the Garrison.

"Well look who it is. The Shelby fucking whore!"A familiar voice called out.

It was Lizzie Stark, she hadn't liked me from day one, I'd actually heard that she'd wished me dead. She was Tommy's secretary.

"I'm not a whore Lizzie and I'm not looking for a fight, not tonight."I sighed out heavily.

"I am."She confidently bit out."I've come to tell you a few home truths."

I rolled my eyes and sighed out heavily as I let my body fall back against the wall.

"You think your some hot shit because you're on Tommy's arm but your not the first girl to be on his arm you know. I've fucked him and his brother."She announces to me.

I'm not going to lie it did hurt to hear that but I didn't let it show. I just stared at her blankly before my lips curved up into a smirk.

"Who's the whore now?"I smugly commented."I've only ever slept with Tommy."

"My point is, one day he'll walk into your room and will have tired of you. He'll just throw some money at you and dismiss you like you never meant a thing. Then he'll move onto another woman, he probably already has now."Lizzie carelessly throws out at me.

I felt a rage building deep inside me as the thoughts of him kissing May flicked into my mind. I tried to push it away.

"There's a big difference between me and you darling. I have a child to Thomas and he's asked me to marry him."I spoke up to her.

I started to approach her, my anger evident in my features. She'd have to be careful of her next move.

"He's just saying that to keep you sweet. I mean I don't see no ring on you. I mean you are still having sex with him aren't you?"Lizzie laughs out.

I just stared at her coldly. My fists were clenched in anger as I stared at her. Who did she think she was?

"Yeah. That's what I thought. Your nothing but another whore to him, just like me."She laughs of softly to me.

My fist flew up and landed harshly and firmly on her nose. She punched me back, her punch landed on my cheek. I firmly right hooked her, blowing her off her feet. She fell to the floor, holding her nose. I climbed on top of her and started punching her over and over again before I stood up and started kicking her in her ribs.

Once I'd got all my anger out I stood up and stood over her, realising what I'd done I panicked slightly. She wasn't dead but she worked for Tommy. I spat at her and a little blood came out.

"I'm not like you."I sighed out.

_*Now*_

I washed the blood off my face and looked at my knuckles, they were bruised and swollen. I sighed out heavily as a few tears slipped down my cheek. What if she was right?

Suddenly, Tommy came in a cigarette in his mouth. He takes off his flat cap off and throws it on the bed, along with his coat.

"Me, Arthur and John have been working on some plans. The sooner we move forward and get this assassination done, the quicker we'll get our daughter back."He talks away without even looking at me."You alright?"

He turned to look at me when I didn't answer him.

"Lauren?"He spoke up again.

I quickly wiped my tears away and forced a smile onto my lips. I didn't notice his worried gaze on me.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine."I lied it to him.

"No your not."He catches me out.

He slowly moved to kneel by the bathtub, his fingers gripped my chin so that I'd look at him but I refused to meet his gaze.

"Who did this?"He asks me in a caring get serious voice.

"Lizzie..."I answered him honestly.

"Lizzie?"His voice was filled with disbelief."She's just been found half dead outside the Garrison."

He then looked down to notice my bruised and swollen knuckles. He grabbed my hands and looked them over.

"But you already know that because you did it. Why?"He asked me once he'd figured it out. He didn't seem angry.

"Why do you care?"My voice was more bitter than intended.

"What is this about Lauren?"His voice was a little more angry.

I gestured to him for a towel which he gladly moved over to get me. I wrapped the towel around my body and went to find something to wear.

"Lauren answer my question."He speaks up a little louder.

"Is May still training your horses?"I suddenly asked him.

I moved around to meet his confused and disbelief filled gaze.

"Yes but I think she's got the message from you now."Tommy answers me honestly.

I shook my head at him in disbelief before I sighed out at him.

"What is this about?"He finally asks again.

"Lizzie said that you and her used to sleep with each other..."I start off.

I saw Tommy sigh out and rub a hand over his face, clearly irritated by Lizzie's trouble causing.

"Yes we did but it didn't mean anything."He confesses to me.

"Why didn't you tell me?"I asked him in a hurt tone of voice.

"Because it didn't mean anything. It was before I even knew you."Tommy's voice raised slightly as he was losing his patience.

"No!"I raised my voice back at him."You told me that we should always be truthful with each other, you told me it was the definition of love."

"And there's the truth, it didn't mean fucking anything."Tommy argues back.

"She said that I was just a Shelby whore like her and that you'd just throw money at me and act like I never meant a thing to you."I started crying slightly but kept raising my voice at him.

"That fucking bitch...Lauren that's not true."Tommy quickly tells me."Look..."

He goes down on one knee and pulls something out of his pocket. He shows me a golden ring with diamonds imbedded inside.

"It costs more than anything I've ever bought and that's because I wanted it to be special for you."Tommy tells me in a serious tone of voice."Lauren Christine Dixon, I love you. Will you be my wife?"

I looked down at him, all of my anger slipping away slowly as I watched him with disbelief filled eyes.

"Tommy..."I breathed out softly.

"I mean it Lauren. May, Lizzie, none of them come close to you. Nobody ever will. I would do anything to keep you by my side."Tommy opens up to me, he looked so vulnerable in this moment.

"Yes. I'll marry you Tommy."I tell him with a soft smile on my lips.

He takes my hand and slips the expensive ring onto my finger before he lifted me up off my feet and span me around, kissing me softly.

Lizzie Stark was wrong. Thomas Shelby does love me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more!


	21. She's going to hang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Campbell have a little chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this fanfiction and my scarecrow fanfic is up for a award on Wattpad...holy shit.

"It's great to see you both again."Alfie spoke up to me and Tommy."No hard feelings after everything Tommy."

Tommy didn't seem particularly calm about the whole situation especially about how Alfie's eyes were roaming me.

"No. No hard feelings Alfie."Tommy reluctantly agreed.

Both me and Tommy had agreed to meet in Alfie and his men. John, Michael, Finn and Arthur were all here too.

"I heard you two were getting married. Is that true?"Alfie questions us both.

"Yes. That's true."Tommy confirmed to him in a harsher tone than intended.

"That's a shame. You'll love her she's a great little wife."Alfie jokes out.

"Alfie!"I bite out warningly.

"What is he talking about?"Tommy asks me in a untrusting tone of voice.

"I told you Tommy. There's something going on between them."John accuses from behind us.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about our little deal Lauren."Alfie lies, knowing exactly what he was doing.

"What the fuckin' hell is goin' on ere'"Arthur speaks up.

"What is he talking about Lauren?"Tommy repeats his question to me.

"I'll talk to you about it later."I mumble out to him.

Tommy sighs out angrily before he looks down to the floor and then back up at Alfie.

"So what are the terms?"Tommy asks Alfie.

"We'll help you get your daughter back from the pig as long as you help us take out the Italians again."Alfie gives Tommy a simple agreement.

"Deal."Tommy agrees straight away.

"Lauren. The girl known for eating a spider."Alfie laughs out."I never forgot that one."

"You mean the one that got dared to eat a spider and didn't back down."I remind him.

I was laughing to myself, not seeing the glares I was getting from Tommy, Arthur and John.

"The girl different from all the other girls. You've got a good un there Tommy. She ain't easy to impress. If she trusts you, you must be doin' somethin' right."Alfie comments with a smirk on his lips.

"Yeah well. I'll bare that in mind. C'mon Lauren. I think we need words."Tommy's voice was filled with anger.

"I'll see you again soon darling."Alfie calls out, stirring Tommy's anger all the more.

Tommy roughly grabbed me by my upper arm and pushed me ahead, away from Alfie. I found his jealously pretty funny.

We all went back to the Garrison. Arthur, John and Michael all went to the bar and Tommy pushed me into the back room.

"I detect a large amount of jealously radiating from you."I joked out in hopes of lightening the mood.

"Do you think this is some kind of game?"Tommy didn't take the mood lightening.

"No. I just wanted to lighten the mood."I smile out to him.

I leaned on his desk as he moved to stand in front of me, a cigarette in his mouth as he looks down at me.

"What's going on between you and Alfie Lauren?"Tommy asks me in a serious tone of voice.

"Nothing. I knew him when I was a kid and I came to stay in London for a few months, he was my best friend."I explain honestly.

"Then what did he mean by you're a great little wife."He questions me again.

I couldn't help but start laughing at him. It didn't really help with his temper but I couldn't help it.

"I married him as a joke when we were six. It was a stupid little childish game we used to play."I explain to him, watching as the worry fades off his face.

I raised my hand to cup his cheek gently with my right hand.

"As I promised. I'm yours and only ever will be. You don't have to get jealous."I mutter out to him.

** Tommy's POV **

Later that day I had to meet with Campbell again about the assassination. I didn't particularly want to but here I sat with him.

"Your girlfriend has quite the temper."Is the first thing that he says.

"Yeah well, much like me she doesn't particularly favour you."I respond casually.

"I heard that Alfie Solomons has your child now. Good luck getting her back now."He seems amused by it all.

"Getting her back won't be a problem. You see, Mr. Solomons has a soft spot for Lauren."I respond with a heavy sigh.

"Unfortunately for Lauren not everyone does. For her recent actions she's on the most wanted list. Mister Churchill wants her to hang for her crimes."Campbell informs me with a smug look on his lips.

I felt a anger building up inside, I knew it was him that had organised this. It was a revenge tactic and a way to make sure I stay on board.

"That isn't happening."I say, determination filling my voice.

"I'm afraid it's what Mister Churchill has ordered but I'm sure if you make sure to get this job done, he could be swayed."Campbell talentedly blackmails.

"I'm doing your fucking assassination, leave her fucking out of this."I raise my voice at him slightly.

"She's a cop killer and she'll hang for it."

** Lauren's POV **

I stood in the back room hugging Alice tightly in my arms, Alfie had brought her back and I couldn't stop crying from the happiness I felt to have her back in my arms.

"My baby girl...you had me worried."I breathed out to the bright blue eyed baby.

She did a little coo of happiness up to me, almost like she was trying to answer me.

I overheard Arthur and John at the bar and I peaked out to look at the pair.

"Lauren darling! What do you doin' hiding back there Ey?"Arthur boomed out once he saw me.

"Is that the baby?"John questioned me curiously.

I nodded at the pair as I rushed out from behind the doors and over to the two brothers.

"Fuckin' hell."John gasped out as he took Alice from me.

"It's alright darling, enough with the tears. She'll be alright now."Arthur tells me as he kisses the top of my head.

"Is Tommy not back yet?"John pops up to me whilst he pulled faces down to Alice.

"No. I'm getting worried about him."I answered him with a shaky tone.

"No need to worry about me love."I overheard Tommy from behind me.

I instantly turned around and ran into his arms, crying softly into his chest. Tommy wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly, leaving lingering kisses on my forehead.

"Did Alfie bring Alice back?"Tommy whispers down to me.

Before I hand chance to respond, Tommy saw John holding Alice up like she was some kind of trophy.

"There she is..."Tommy smiled out as he approached her."Don't hold her up like that John, Jesus Christ."

I stood back and watched as Tommy held Alice close to him, a look of relief filled his features as he cherished this moment with her.

"Arthur, John. I need to talk to you in private about organising the wedding."Tommy tells his brothers.

There was something inside that told me it was a lie. There was something inside me telling me that he was hiding something from me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more!


	22. For murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren gets some terrible news and Tommy comes home to his life falling apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me for this chapter xD

I threw up into the toilet for the hundredth time today whilst Arthur held my hair out of my face.

"You're just sick, you'll be alright love."Arthur tried to reassure me.

"I hate being sick..."I whined out slightly.

"Don't we all."Arthur laughed softly.

"I'll go and see a doctor later today. Don't tell Tommy."I asked him as I sat up.

"What? Why not?"Arthur asked me curiously.

"You know what he's been like ever since I had Alice. He panics."I explain to him."Besides, you guys have that whole Derby thing to do today. I don't want his mind distracted."

"Yeah we have. We're leaving soon actually."Arthur tells me.

"Good luck...I'm going to go and lie down for a bit, I'm a little dizzy."I tell him whilst waving him off when he tries to help me.

He watches me all the way till I get to my bed before he walks away. I lay on my side on the bed, facing the window and looking out at the sky. I was late again and I was hoping...no I was praying that it wasn't what I thought it was because I can't go through all that again.

"Lauren?"I heard Tommy calling for me, probably to say goodbye.

I heard him walk into the room and not long later I felt a weight on the bed and someone lean over to wrap their arms around me.

"Are you okay? Your warm..."Tommy says in a worried tone of voice.

"I'm fine. I just don't feel too good."I tell him through a heavy sigh.

"Will you be okay here on your own?"Tommy whispers down my ear.

"I'll be fine Tommy, go ahead. If I need anything I'll call Ada, I promise."I smile out to him softly as I turn in his arms.

We were getting married next week...if he pulled this job off that is. I was excited but I was scared that this job could go terribly wrong.

"I save you my heart. God shall judge the righteous and the wicked, for there is always a purpose under the sun."I speak up a line I had read in a book.

Tommy smiles at me, his hand gently trailing down my cheek and to my lips.

"I love you."Tommy whispers out to me.

"I love you too."I whisper back to him.

He places a passionate yet gentle kiss on my lips before he gets up and leaves me.

I move to the window and watch as the brothers and Polly drove away. My heart sank a little but I'd be fine. It was the whole doctors thing that I needed to worry about.

I moved downstairs to find the house phone, I kept spinning the dialler to the correct numbers for Ada's phone.

"Hello?"Ada answered not long later.

"Hey, Ada its Lauren."I spoke confidently, trying to hide my fear.

"Hey, what's wrong?"Ada questioned me.

"Nothing. I was just wondering if you could watch Alice while I go to the clinic."I reply to her honestly.

"The clinic? Are you okay?"She sounded panicked."Never mind, tell me when I come over."

She didn't even give me chance to answer, she just put the phone down. I just shrugged and headed upstairs to get Alice.

I leaned over the crib to see her eyes wide open and looking up at the ceiling, Tommy probably came to see her before he left.

"Hello beautiful..."I greeted in a care filled tone of voice.

She cooed up at me and I couldn't help but lean down and pull her into my arms, into a comforting cuddle.

"I'm already missing your father..."I sighed out to her.

I kissed her forehead and took her down stairs and put the gramophone on for some music, I just played whatever Polly was listening to last.

I moved to sit down on the couch with Alice in my arms, I started lifting her in the air, pulling stupid faces so that she smiled, she hadn't laughed yet and I couldn't wait for the first time I'd get to hear it.

"Lauren? It's Ada."I heard from the front door.

"In here Ada."I called back from where I was.

She came walking through to me. She was wearing a red dress with a matching fascinator in her dark brown hair. She had Karl with her who was in cute little brown dungarees with a white shirt underneath.

"I take it Tommy and that lot have all gone to the races then."Ada speaks up to me, noticing the absence of her brothers and Polly.

"Unfortunately so. It's just me and Alice."I tell her with a soft smile.

"So come on then, why are you going to the clinic?"Ada asks me curiously.

She places Karl down with his toy that he'd brought with him and then she moved to take a seat next to me, giving me her full attention.

"I'm late...I think I've been sick about a hundred times."I mutter out to her in response whilst not making eye contact with her and continuing to play with Alice.

"Wait...do you think you're pregnant?"Ada asks me once she's figured it out.

"Yes."I answer her honestly.

"Is it Tommy's?"She questions straight after.

My eyes finally move from Alice to stare at Ada in disbelief before I roll my eyes are her.

"Of course it's Tommy's. I'd never go with anyone else."I felt rather offended by her words.

"Sorry, its just John said something about you and Alfie Solomons."Ada mutters out to me.

"No, no. John got the wrong idea about that. I explained myself to Tommy. He's just a childhood friend of mine."I explain to her with a smile on my lips.

She believed me and smiled back before gesturing for me to hand over Alice which I gladly did, I trusted Ada. I trusted all the Shelby's.

"Well, you best go get yourself tested."Ada smiles out to me sweetly.

I raised up from the couch and dusted off my light blue dress. I walked across the house and looked back to her once I got to the doorway.

"Thank you Ada."I smiled out to her softly.

"You know, you might not be married to my brother yet but I still see you as my sister."Ada tells me, causing me to smile at her in appreciation.

"Same here."I agree with her.

I walked out to of the house and headed out into the town streets. The clinic wasn't too far of a walk away.

It didn't take me long to get there and see a physician. He did numerous tests on me and a waited, patiently. I obviously lied and said I was married so that I didn't get looked down on.

"Congratulations Mrs Shelby. You're pregnant."The physician suddenly announced.

I felt my whole world fall apart inside. What was I supposed to say to Tommy? He was due back tomorrow...I couldn't do this again.

I walked home, solemnly. I needed to figure out what I was supposed to say to him. What I was supposed to do better yet.

Once I entered the house Ada perked up at my arrival home and smiled over at me.

"Well?"She asked me eagerly.

"Yeah...I'm pregnant."I spoke out, almost sadly.

"What's wrong?"Her voice was laced with worry.

"What if Tommy doesn't want this? I mean after last time...What if I'm not strong enough to do it again?"I express my worries to her.

Ada rushed over to me and hugged me tightly once she realises that I'm about to break down in tears.

She agreed that she'd stay the night tonight, she was worried about me. I went to bed early that night, crying and worrying about everything.

The next day I got up, had a bath and dressed myself in a deep purple dress with gems imbedded into it, the dress that Tommy had bought me a while back, I left my hair down and wavy.

I moved to get Alice up and feed her. It was an every day. I was waiting for Tommy to come back.

Once I was downstairs with Ada who was having breakfast there was a loud bang from the front door and cops busted in grabbing me firmly by the arms and roughly throwing me against the wall.

"Leave her alone! She's fucking pregnant!"Ada screamed at the cops.

I was dragged out of the house without a word or reason why and I was pushed into the back of the cop car.

** Ada's POV **

I waited anxiously with Alice and Karl for Tommy and the boys to get back. Tommy was going to be furious, I don't know what he's going to do.

Soon enough I heard the sound of the front door opening and the guys coming through.

"Tommy!"I exclaimed almost desperately.

Tommy saw the grave look on my face and immediately started panicking. He looked at Alice and saw that she was okay.

"Lauren!"He yelled up the stairs and when he didn't get no reply he started panicking.

Arthur, John and Polly all looked between each other, worry filling there features.

"Where is she?"Tommy yelled at me.

"The cops came and took her."I replied in a faint cry.

Tommy's features filled with a mixture of anger, worried and desperation. His hands rubbed over his face and gripped his hair.

"Tommy. What the bloody hell is going on?"Arthur and John both demanded him for answers.

"Campbell told me that Winston Churchill wanted her hanged for killing those cops. He said if I assassinated that man at the Derby then she'd be fine. The fucker lied."Tommy explains to us all.

Polly covered her mouth in shock as did I. They couldn't hang her, could they?

"We can't let them hang her Tommy."Arthur speaks up.

"Tommy, she's pregnant."I suddenly blurt out.

"What?"Tommy breathes out in shock.

"She went to the clinic yesterday. She's pregnant."I repeat myself.

Tommy's hands come back to rest over his face. I saw Arthur and John awkwardly moving as they became angrier than they were before.

"Don't worry Tommy. We'll get her back."Polly tries to reassure him.

** Lauren's POV **

They carelessly tossed me into a stone cell. It was cold, dark and empty. The only essentials I had were a bucket, a rock hard bed, a box and a tiny window.

"I want to see Thomas Shelby."I called out to the guards.

The guards ignored me and a unfamiliar man entered the cell and stared at me.

"Your family have been informed of this already so that they may attend if they wish. Lauren Dixon. You will hang at twelve in the afternoon tomorrow by orders of Winston Churchill for the murder of three fellow officers of the crown. Good day to you madam and god bless you."He informs me before taking his leave.

Before they could close the door, I pushed through it and bolted down the corridors, only to be caught by the officers again.

"Please, no I'm pregnant."I yelled out to the man, in hopes he'd show some kind of mercy."Chester Campbell threatened my family to poverty, that's why I did it."

"Chester Campbell is dead."The man simply tells me before turning around.

I was lifted back to my feet and dragged back to my cell where I was thrown to the floor.

My eyes filled with tears and I curled into a ball on the floor in fear and dread.

At the stroke of noon a bell sounded. I pushed the box towards the window so that I could look out and down on the court yard. I watched as the prisoners were lined up and had a rope wrapped around their necks. On the next stroke of the bell, the floor from underneath them gave away and they dropped, their bodies falling limp.

I couldn't help the scream that escaped my lips, my legs gave away and I cried harder than I'd ever cried before against the wall, I screamed for Tommy but of course no one came.

I was going to be hung and I'd never see Tommy or Alice again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more.


	23. A/N an apology

I'm really sorry for the lack of updates but it's due to my depression. I'm lacking muse on everything and I don't like to write when I'm low on muse because it's not fun for me and then it won't be fun for you either because the chapters I'll be really crappy but I promise you that I'll try to update as soon as I get my muse back. 

Please don't be angry with me and I really hope you understand.


	24. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waiting for death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got a little freedom from college! Enjoy!

"TOMMY!"I screamed as best as I could at the top of my lungs out of the small window.

Time was becoming too close to my death, something which I'd hoped would come to me at old age, lay peacefully in bed.

"Why is it always me?"I cried out softly as I let my body slide down the slightly damp yet rough walls.

My blue eyes landed on the flea ridden rat that had been my partner in this cell for the night. I hadn't slept and to be quiet honest, with all the screaming I'd done all night, I doubt any of the others had slept.

I remembered when I was a little girl, I was always warned of men like Tommy, I was warned that men like him would never treat a woman right, that they'd beat all over them, they'd control them and make them nothing more than a whore that's only uses were to, cook, clean, bare children and bring the man pleasure.

Tommy wasn't like them.

Tommy respected me, he let me have freedom of speech, he let me make my own choices and he let me be who I wanted to be. He didn't see me as a whore, he saw me as his woman.

Which is why I'm here.

I'm here because I didn't listen. I'm here because I chose Tommy.

I'll tell you something, I'd do it all over again.

Tommy was worth my death.

Although Tommy would never see it that way, he'd blame himself.

My eyes started to grow heavy, sleep was something that I'd been trying to avoid but now, sleep was becoming a very appealing option.

My eyes began to drift shut, mind blank and as crazy as it sounded, I was praying for death to come to me in my sleep.

_*Dream*_

_"You're an idiot."I muttered out with a cheesy grin on my lips._

_Tommy beamed up at me, his beautiful blue eyes watching my every movement as I shook my head laughing at him._

_We were cuddled up in bed, a cover draped over the both of our naked forms, it was early hours of the morning._

_"I'm serious, John was always the worst for it."Tommy commented with a smirk._

_"Yeah well, John was going to marry a prostitute so that doesn't exactly shock me."I counter back to Tommy, matching his smirk._

_Tommy couldn't stop the laughs that left his lips at my response, a hand moving up to rub his face to try and keep himself awake._

_The room fell silent, it wasn't awkward, it was peaceful. I actually thought he'd fallen asleep until I felt his arm move to wrap around my hips, hiking my leg up to intwine with his own, I could feel his flaccid member press against my inner thigh. My head lifted up to gently rest on his chest, cuddling into him as I wrapped my arms around his hips, holding him in return._

_"Tommy, can I ask you something?"I mumbled out as I left gentle kisses along his muscular chest._

_I heard him hum in return to my question, he shifted slightly at my actions._

_"What would you do if something happened to me?"_

_Silence fell in the room, Tommy didn't respond straight away but I felt him move his hands so that he could move and meet my gaze._

_"I won't let anything happen."Tommy's voice was now serious as he stared straight into my eyes._

_"You can't always be there."I countered him._

_"What's this about Lauren?"Tommy spoke in a voice that you could almost mistake for concern._

_"I... I just have a bad feeling that something terrible is going to happen."I confessed to him._

_"I promise you this, nothing bad is going to happen to you. Okay?"Tommy spoke softly._

_This was what I loved about Tommy, to everyone else he was this big bad man who did horrible things. The big bad man who was in charge of the Peaky Blinders. To me, he was sweet, gentle and caring, especially after my condition when Alice was born. He treated me like a precious gem that could easily be broken into pieces._

_"Okay, I trust you. I won't let anything happen to you either."I whispered back to him._

_A soft smile was evident on his features, his eyes were filled with admiration towards me, something only I got to see._

_His soft plump lips captured mine in a passionate kiss, his hands moving to frame my face, his thumb lightly stroked over my cheek as he kissed me._

_Once he'd pulled away, I managed to catch my breath, I gently stroked his cheek in return._

_"I love you Thomas Shelby."_

"WAKE UP!"A guards voice met my ears.

I jumped up at the sound of his voice and I found myself being ripped up from the floor and pulled onto my feet, they pulled me across the floor and out of my cell.

No matter how much I protested against them, their grip didn't falter, my voice was so raspy that even when I tried to scream for help, nothing came out other than a loud whisper.

I couldn't do anything but pray _._

_Our father who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name, thy kingdom come, thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us. Lead us not into temptation but deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, the power and the glory, for ever and ever, amen._

  
The brightness of the outside world almost blinded me as I was pulled out to the stand that held the rope.

The rope that would bring me my death.


	25. By order of the Peaky Blinders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! Sorry it's short, my muse is low and I have a writers block going on but everyone was messaging me about it so I've tried my best!

My legs felt as though they would buckle at any moment as I felt the rough material of the rope necklace rest gently around my neck.

I gazed up at the beautiful clouds, I always did love the sky. I'd stare at the clouds during the day and the stars at the night. I'd completely blocked out the witnesses who'd surrounded to witness my public execution.

"Now miss Dix-"

"Shelby."I spoke confidently, all the fear that was wrecking my body buried away."If I'm going to die, I'm going to die with the name of the man I love. So it's, Shelby."

All the men that surrounded me in the courtyard seemed to share glances at that, they couldn't believe what they were hearing right now.

"Well Miss Shelby, do you have any last words?"

Letting my gaze fall from the clouds, I let my baby blue eyes fall on the police men who wore all black uniforms.

"As far as I'm aware, Chester Campbell is dead and I pray to dear god that he's burning in hell for what he's done to me and my family...better yet, I hope you all burn in hell."I spoke up loudly to the crowd of police officers, a smug smirk crossing my lips as I did.

I watched as one of the police offers rushed up angrily to the lever that would release the floor.

"Your the one who's going to burn in hell you fucking bitch."He growled out, fury radiating off of him.

"By order of the Peaky Blinders."Is all I say to finish off my little speech.

I let my gaze raise to look at the sky once again as I prepared for my death but instead of the dramatic fall of the floor, there was the sound of a gunshot instead.

My gaze instantly whipped down to look at the officer by the lever, I found that he was now face down in a pool of his own blood, a bullet in his head.

"Well said Lauren, love."A familiar voice spoke up from the crowd.

My eyes moved to gaze at the well stocked Jewish man who stood in the entrance to the courtyard with numerous men surrounding him, all armed. The men looked to be members of the Peaky Blinders.

A few seconds later and shots were being fired from the police and this little gang army that had turned up, it was almost deafening. If it wasn't for my neck, arms and feet all currently being occupied by rope, I'd of made a run for it.

Soon I felt hands moving to remove the rope from around my neck, my eyes flicked to meet the blue eyes of Tommy's younger brother, John.

He sent me a cheeky smile before he scooped me up into his arms and started rushing down off of the stand and off to a nearby car which was currently waiting, Alfie and his group were a distraction.

"Hurry the fuck up John!"A familiar voice called to the car.

Once we managed to make it to the car, I noticed that it was Arthur who was driving and yelling to John, they came for me. They actually came for me.

John opened the door to the car and gently placed me into the back of the car.

"Arthur's goin' to take you to Tommy."John explains to me, having to shout over the noise coming from the shootout.

Before I could even say anything, John had closed the door and ran off to join in on the current battle that was going down and Arthur had already started driving.

"We can't leave him behind."I spoke up as my gaze flicked to land on Arthur.

"I don't agree with it either Lauren but it's Tommy's orders."Arthur grumbled out from beside me.

"I heard that Campbell's dead."I speak up to Arthur once again.

"Yeah... aunt Pol' killed em, after everything that had happened, she wanted to be the one."Arthur informs me with a soft laugh leaving his lips softly after.

I couldn't help but raise a brow, that actually shocked me. I knew that Polly was a big mouth with her attitude but I didn't think she actually had it in her to kill someone.

"We're nearly there now, not far left to go."Arthur says in attempt to reassure me.

He wasn't wrong, the car came to a stop about fifteen minutes later and I realised that we were at Polly's big house that Tommy had bought her, they must be trying to hide me.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos and comments for more, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
